Naruto Yami
by Walberino
Summary: en Konoha existe un grupo secreto que no rinde cuentas ante nadie, ellos se encargan del trabajo más sucio de los ninjas. ¿que relación tendrá esto con nuestro protagonista? descubrelo en Naruto Yami
1. Prologo 1

Prologo 1: Yami umareta (闇生まれた) "Nace Oscuridad"

Un anciano herido y exhausto se encontraba en medio de la sala sentado pensativo, en su cara era visible una sombría expresión de frustración mientras que su corazón estaba adolorido y triste.

-Con su permiso Sandaime_sama- dijo un hombre de rostro ajado y cabellos blancos; si bien el sandaime ya era viejo este ultimo lo hacia parecer un jovenzuelo en comparación -quisiera hablar con usted.-

-Adelante- respondió este -que es lo que quiere discutir el honorable Uzumaki Kamina_sama conmigo.-

-Quisiera hablar sobre las medidas a tomar tras el caso de Orochimaru- respondió el Uzumaki.

Al oír esto el rostro del Sarutobi se ensombreció, apenas habían pasado solo unas horas desde que su antiguo discípulo escapara matando a su equipo de ANBU.

-¿A que clase de medidas se refiere Kamina_dono?- dijo endureciendo su tono de voz

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Hiruzen- respondió el ex pelirrojo.

-Creo haber dejado claro la última vez que la creación de un grupo como ese es…-

-¡Demasiado blando!- interrumpió el viejo mayor –eres demasiado blando, tal como lo fui yo, y ya vez el resultado ¡Uzushiogakure no Sato destruida y los miembros de los clanes muertos o dispersos!-

-…- el viejo kage pensaba en silencio -aun así, el uso de kinjutsu y Ankoku Ijutsu es… tenemos guerreros habilidosos no creo que sea necesario…-

El Sarutobi guardo silencio al sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado por ramas y la piel del anciano ante él se cubría de marcas de sellos.

-Mokuton(elemento madera)- dijo el hombre –un recuerdo del abuelo del primer Hokage, uno de los muchos jutsus únicos de clanes y kekkei genkai que pude reunir a lo largo de mi vida- Hiruzen observaba en silencio al reconocer el kekkei genkai de los Uzumaki "Shinigami no naizo" siendo utilizado por su único usuario conocido -y aun así fue insuficiente.-

Al deshacerse el jutsu el silencio reino la sala y aunque solo fueron un par de minutos parecían una eternidad.

-Esta bien- dijo el sandaime -queda aprobada la formación del grupo ninja secreto independiente.-

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá- dijo el Uzumaki –usare todo lo que queda de vida en este viejo cuerpo para formar y preparar a sus miembros.-

-¿Bajo que nombre debería poner el archivo?- secundo el otro.

-"Yami" pues seremos la oscuridad que consumirá las sombras y la luz.-

Fin Prologo 1

GLOSARIO

Uzushiogakure no Sato: aldea oculta del remolino.

Kinjutsu: técnicas prohibidas.

Ankoku Ijutsu: técnicas medicas oscuras.

Shinigami no naizo: entrañas del dios de la muerte.

Kekkei Genkai: barrera de sangre.


	2. prologo 2

Prologo 2: Kizuna (絆) "Vinculo"

Un niño de seis años corre a través de los bosques que rodean la aldea, su respiración es calmada y sus músculos están tensos, dos kunai vuelan hacia su espalda pero el los bloquea solo para ser atacado por una lluvia de armas de todo tipo, con su tantō corta el aire en múltiples direcciones con precisión mientras se mueve como un felino. Al terminar lo vemos rodeado de armas y arboles caídos y más haya algunos de ellos en llamas.

-Bueno parece que termine- dijo el niño.

-(Fuu)- un soplo en el reverso de su oreja lo desconcertó aunque solo por un instante, tomo su tanto y se volteo a una velocidad vertiginosa para ver frente a él el cielo (¿el cielo?) pensó el chico mientras un hombre de alborotado cabello rubio se reía parado junto a el que se encontraba de espalda contra el suelo.

-Jajajajaja-

-Mo, Hokage_sama eso fue cruel-

-Vamos Itachi, estabas tan concentrado que no pude evitar una pequeña broma. Además te he dicho que me llames Minato_san como siempre lo has hecho- respondió risueño el Namikaze mientras se agachaba para recoger al chico Uchiha.

-Lo siento Minato_san son tics profesionales- dijo el chico ANBU mientras tomaba su mano.

-Valla que tenemos aquí, la mascara de luz y sombra- dijo el rayo amarillo de la hoja mientras sostenía una mascara de diseño felino tipo ANBU con la diferencia que la mitad de esta era negra y sus líneas eran rojo sangre.

-¿Pero en que momento?- decía el pelinegro mientras rebuscaba en su boso de equipo –Shisui y tú deberían ser mas cuidadosos o podrían perder su lugar como candidatos a "Yami"- dijo el rubio ante la sorprendida mirada de su joven amigo -la organización independiente cuyo único objetivo es proteger konoha fundada por el primer patriarca del clan Uzumaki "Shinigami no Kamina", aunque no lo parezca si hago mi trabajo- termino algo deprimido el joven Kage.

-Y como se encuentra Kushina_san- cambio hábilmente el tema el candidato a "Yami".

-Pues se encuentra muy bien- respondió risueño -deberías ver su pancita, es adorable- continuo entusiasmado –solo esta mañana sentí como el pequeño pateo al tocar su vientre- finalizo con rostro de niño.

(Valla es igual a mi viejo cuando habla con sus amigos del bebé que espera mamá) pensó aliviado el chico Uchiha.

-Bueno no te quito más tiempo- Itachi toma su mascara de las manos de Minato y se prepara para irse cuando lo sujetan de los hombros -solo espero que tú y tu futuro hermanito puedan ser amigos de mi "Naruto"- dijo el kage con una sonrisa.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Itachi.

-Si, es el nombre que Kushina y yo elegimos.-

-¡Hai!, Minato_san- respondió Itachi con voz clara y alegre, el hombre que más admiraba, el héroe de la 3° gran guerra ninja el "Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō", le estaba pidiendo a él que fuera amigo de su nonato –prometo ser su amigo no incluso ser como un hermano para el- termino antes de dejar al sonriente Namikaze y desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Después de reunirse con su mejor amigo Shisui se dirigieron a un lugar apartado en el bosque prohibido, allí encontraron las instrucciones de la misión, debían investigar a un ANBU infiltrado en "Takigakure no sato" cuyos informes presentaban irregularidades y "limpiar" las cosas en caso de ser necesario, una misión difícil incluso para los pequeños genios del clan Uchiha. Se cambiaron poniéndose un uniforme similar al de los ANBU solo que este era negro y cubría todo su cuerpo sin dejar nada de piel a la vista, calzándose sus capuchas y poniéndose sus mascaras de sombra y luz, prueba de que eran candidatos a "Yami", y así un gato y un cuervo partieron rumbo a "Takigakure no sato" con sigilo y evitando todos los puntos de control, ser vistos equivalía a fracasar en la misión "sin prisioneros ni testigos" esa era la primera regla de "Yami".

Dos sombras se movían a gran velocidad hacia Konoha, la misión fue simple, pero no fácil, el ANBU había caído en un genjutsu y la habían lavado el cerebro, lo mataron a él y a los ninjas de Taki que estaban tras este hecho, arreglaron todo para que pareciera que se habían matado entre ellos, "sin rastros de la misión" era la segunda directriz.

-Un traidor como caído en acción para la piedra- dijo uno.

-No todos pueden resistir genjutsus de nivel A+- replico seriamente el otro.

-No te enojes Itachi, fue solo una broma-

-Algo extraño sucede, ¡apresurémonos!- dijo el de mascara felina.

Aceleraron el paso aplicando shunshin de forma continua, al llegar a la aldea vieron con incredulidad la destrucción generalizada de la misma.

-Imposible, ¡¿qué paso aquí?!- dijo el de la mascara de cuervo quitándosela y observando el paisaje.

(El sello de Kushina_sama) pensó su compañero y se apresuró a la torre del Hokage.

-Espérame voy contigo.-

En la torre del Hokage, en una habitación rodeada de sellos se encuentra un bebe llorando sobre un cojín y ante el un anciano con cara de profunda tristeza cuando de pronto la puerta se abre violentamente.

-¡Sandaime! ¿Qué paso?¿donde están Yondaime y Kushina_sama?- dijo la jadeante figura ante lo cual el viejo solo negó con la cabeza y la mirada baja -no pude ser, imposible- se dirigió hacia el infante y lo tomo en sus brazos, era un pequeño de ojos azules y cabellos dorados con tres pequeñas marcas en forma de bigote en sus mejillas -no se preocupe Minato_san- dijo en un susurro mirando al pequeño -definitivamente cumpliré mi promesa- lo abrazo fuertemente en sus brazos mientras decía tiernamente -bienvenido al mundo pequeño Naruto.-

Fin Prologo 2

Glosario:

Tantō: espada pequeña

Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: Relámpago amarillo de la hoja

Shunshin: Cuerpo parpadeante (técnica de movimiento instantáneo)

Takigakure no sato: aldea oculta de la cascada


	3. Prologo 3

Prologo 3: Shi to kakusei (死と覚醒) "muerte y despertar"

Dos niños recorrían el bosque, el más pequeño de unos escasos 4 años montado sobre los hombros del mayor que aparentaba unos 12 años aunque solo tuviera 10 años.

-Valla, si que pareces feliz Sasuke- dijo el mayor.

-Pero es que es la primera vez que me dejas acompañarte cuando sales de casa niisan- respondió el pequeño -¿A dónde iremos?-

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos (risilla) pero te adelanto que conocerás a un nuevo amigo.-

Al llegar a un claro se distingue a un pequeño de la misma edad que Sasuke, de pantaloncillos verdes y una playera blanca con un diseño de espiral en el pecho de color naranja, tres marcas con forma de bigotes en cada mejilla y sobre sus rubios cabellos un gorro de un rojo anaranjado con diseño de orejas de animal.

-Itachi_niichan, llegaste- dijo sonriente mientras Itachi bajaba a Sasuke de sus hombros y lo ponía ante él.

-Sasuke este es Naruto, Naruto este es Sasuke- dijo sonriente -Bueno las presentaciones están hechas.-

-Vaya así que tú eres el hermano de Itachi niichan, él siempre habla mucho de ti- responde Naruto dando la mano a Sasuke -mucho gusto dattebayo.-

En eso llega una nueva figura al claro.

-Shisui niichan bienvenido- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Vaya, ya era hora- Itachi miro llegar a Shisui y se dirigió a los pequeños -podrían ir a jugar juntos mientras nosotros hablamos.-

-¡Hai!- respondieron ambos y Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y dijo –vamos, te mostrare algo interesante.-

Los niños fueron juntos hasta llegar a un gran árbol, Naruto se acercó y removió unas ramas revelando un hueco el cual estaba lleno de pergaminos, mascaras y armas de mano.

-Este es mi mejor escondite, Itachi niichan y Shisui niichan encontraron y me confiscaron los otros dos pero este aun esta intacto- dijo el rubio orgulloso de su tesoro.

-Sugoi, es realmente genial- dijo el moreno tomando un shuriken de tres puntas.-

Los niños jugaron por un buen rato con las armas ninja y las mascaras hasta que escucharon llegar a alguien tras ellos.

-Vaya Mizuki, realmente nos encontramos con el niño demonio- dijo una figura emergiendo de entre los arboles seguido de otros tres.

-Se lo dije Ito_san el mocoso siempre juega en los bosques- dijo un joven con una pañoleta en su cabeza de cabello azul.

-Y parece que sus guardianes no están- tercio otro.

Las cuatro figuras rodearon a los pequeños, tres de ellos llevaban el chaleco táctico mostrando que como mínimo eran chūnin mientras que el joven no.

-Mizuki atrapa al otro mocoso y asegúrate que no moleste- dijo el primero.

Mizuki se dirigió hacia Sasuke pero Naruto se interpuso enterrando un kunai en su costado haciendo un corte superficial,

-¡Maldito mocoso!- grito pateándolo en el pecho.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sasuke pero fue atrapado por uno de los ninjas mayores.

-No te muevas mocoso, esto solo es con el niño demonio.-

Los otros tres comenzaron a golpear al rubio ante la asustada mirada del pelinegro hasta que finalmente el de nombre Ito clavo una Katana en su pecho atravesando su corazón y sobresaliendo por su espalda, ante esta imagen Sasuke impotente grito de manera desgarradora alertando a los otros Uchiha.

Naruto sentía los golpes en todo su cuerpo y cuando finalmente terminaron de golpearlo vio un destello, solo eso y el frio tacto del metal atravesándolo, escucho un grito pero se fue apagando al igual que todos los sonidos a su alrededor. Silencio y frio. Vio dos siluetas familiares llegar pero todo se oscurecía demasiado rápido. Silencio, frio y oscuridad. Ya no veía ni oía nada solo ese molesto sonido del agua, (¿agua?) pensó extrañándose el Uzumaki, abrió sus ojos y se encontró en medio de un oscuro pasadizo inundado de agua tan profunda que era negra como una noche sin estrellas y a su espalda una enorme reja con barrotes mas gruesos que su propio cuerpo crujía estruendosamente, cuando sus ojos y oídos se comenzaron a acostumbrar al lugar pudo oír un rugido bestial tras él, se levantó y se volteo a mirar para ver un enorme ojo rojizo como la sangre y unas descomunales garras y cuando termino de enfocar la imagen pudo apreciar la escena, un gigantesco zorro se arrojaba contra las rejas haciéndolas resquebrajarse y ceder poco a poco.

-No pienso morir en este lugar, no así- rugió la bestia, su voz era fría y aterradora, llena de odio -no sin haber conseguido mi venganza- con un ultimo golpe las rejas cedieron despedazándose, entonces la bestia miro al pequeño -Tu, maldito cachorro humano, finalmente llego tu hora- dijo abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Ōdama Rasengan!- grito una figura impactando a la bestia con una descomunal esfera brillante.

- Chakura kusari no jutsu- grito otra haciendo emerger grandes cadenas que aprisionaron al zorro.

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a nuestro pequeño! ¡Kyubi!- gritaron al uní solo parándose ante el rubio, eran un fornido rubio de cabello alborotado y una hermosa y atractiva pelirroja.

-¿Okasan, otosan?- pregunto el pequeño causando lagrimas en la mujer que se abalanzo sobre el ahogándolo en un abrazo.

-Oíste eso Minato, me llamo Okasan-

-Sí, sí, lo oí pero lo estas asfixiando- dijo el rubio con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca causando que ella mirara al pequeño para luego soltarlo avergonzada.

-Bueno Naruto, es cierto que somos tus padres pero primero déjanos presentarnos- dijo el rubio -Yo soy el gran invocador de ranas, aquel que se mueve como un resplandor en el campo de batalla, el genio legendario "Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō" Namikaze Minato- dijo tomando una pose de batalla haciendo que su esposa se tape lacara de vergüenza –y esta de aquí es el terror de los ANBU el Oni escarlata, y mi temible esposa "Akai Chishio no Habanero" Uzumaki Kushina- finalizo provocando el recibir una tremenda paliza de parte de su esposa que lo dejo con una apariencia digna de la sección de traumatismos severos de cuidados intensivos de cualquier hospital.

-Bien, ignorando las estupideces de tu padre- dijo la mujer con su puño aun humeante y una visible vena en su frente –tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, para empezar hijo sobre esta bestia, el Kyu…-

-No importa- la interrumpió el pequeño abrazándola a ella y al recién y tambaleante reincorporado rubio mayor -no importa, solo permítanme estar así- dijo el pequeño Naruto causando una mirada cariñosa en sus rostros.

-No crean que pueden estar tan tranquilos humanos- dijo el zorro que había logrado zafarse de las cadenas que mantenían aprisionadas sus fauces –es hora de que prueben mi verdadero poder- finalizo al momento en que un enorme portal se abría detrás de él permitiendo que una corriente de lo que parecía ser una nube rojiza muy densa fluyera hacia su cuerpo duplicando su tamaño-

-¡Imposible!- grito Minato -se supone que su Yin debería estar sellado en las entrañas del Shinigami-

-¡Mira Minato!- dijo la mujer alarmada sosteniendo al pequeño y revelando un extraño patrón de sellos que recorrían su cuerpo –"Shinigami no naizo".-

-Vaya, esto es problemático, ¡Kushina! Necesito tu ayuda ahora- dijo el 4° Hokage iniciando una batalla campal contra el zorro hasta volver a atarlo al suelo.

-¡No, Naruto aléjate!- grito la mujer al ver a su hijo acercarse al hocico de la aun forcejeante bestia, pero este la ignoro y se abrazó de la nariz del animal la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que él entrara dentro de uno de sus orificios sin problemas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo cachorro?-

-Frio- dijo el pequeño escalando por la nariz y subiendo hasta la punta de su hocico acostándose de panza sobre su pelaje –Fuka Fuka, Howan Howan- dijo ante la extrañada mirada de todos por sus incomprensibles hechos y palabras –tu nariz es fría y tus ojos tristes como los míos cuando estoy solo, pero tu pelaje es cálido, blando y agradable como cuando estoy con Sarutobi Jiisan, Itachi niisan y Shisui niisan- dijo dedicándole al zorro una mirada llena de inocencia y amabilidad desconcertando a todos y causando que se rompiera el jutsu de aprisionamiento.

-¡Mierda!- grito Kushina junto a Minato apresurándose hacia Naruto solo para ver algo que jamás creyeron posible, el Kyubi que había traído destrucción al mundo y segado millones de vidas riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!, eres realmente especial cachorro- dijo con lagrimas de risa en los ojos –eres completamente diferente de mis otros jinchūriki- termino dejando al pequeño ante sus aun anonadados padres –Deberían apresurarse, ya no les queda mucho tiempo, no es así insectos.

-¿A que se refiere Kitsu, otosan okasan?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Kitsu?- se extrañaron los tres.

-¡Hai!, como es un kitsune (zorro) su nombre es Kitsu- dijo el pequeño como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Oye, espera un momento cachorro, mi nombre es Kurama- dijo la bestia -Kyubi no Youko Kurama.

-Ok, entonces ¿a que se refiere Kura_chan?- dijo el pequeño causando que todos tuvieran gotas en su nuca por su ingenua pero irrefutable lógica sobre los apodos para Kurama.

-Es como él dice Hijo- dijo Minato, mirando aún con recelo al Kyubi –la porción de chacra y alma mías y de tu madre que selle dentro de ti están por desaparecer-

-es hora de la despedida final- secundo Kushina.

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo sentimos hijo- (Minato)

-Desearíamos haber estado contigo- (Kushina)

-Y haberte visto crecer- (M)

-Pero aunque no estemos aquí- (K)

-Queremos que sepas que siempre te amaremos- terminan diciendo ambos juntos.

-Lo se- dijo rompiendo en llanto -Ojiisan y los Niichan siempre me dicen lo mucho que me amaban y como fueron héroes que dieron su vida pos mí.-

Los tres se dieron un abrazo mientras los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina se empezaban a disolver en pequeñas partículas de luz.

-Realmente hubiera deseado tener más tiempo- dijo Minato.

-Y hablar más detalladamente- secundo Kushina.

-Pero un así te tenemos un ultimo regalo-

Terminaron hablando juntos mientras que sus cuerpos desparecían por completo quedando solo dos esferas luminosas que entraron en el cuerpo del chico haciéndolo brillar y despedazando sus ropas, en donde antaño estuvo el "Hakke no Fūin Shiki" ahora no había nada en cambio en su pecho se encontraba un sello en forma de espiral rodeado por una cresta de la que salían 8 extensiones, las 4 inferiores se dirigían hacia sus extremidades surcando piernas y brazos hasta llegar a sus empeines los dorsos de sus manos, las superiores se dirigían 2 a su espalda cubriéndola de patrones regulares desde los omóplatos hasta su espalda baja y los otros se dirigían a su cabeza rodeando el cuello y adentrándose bajo su cabello por la nuca asomando levemente en su frente.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes- dijo Kurama al niño.

-Esta bien, pero no se como hacerlo- dijo el pequeño con sus ojos aun lagrimosos.

-No te preocupes, con mi chacra esas heridas no serán nada- dijo el zorro posando una de sus enormes garras en el pecho del chico.

En medio del bosque una oleada de un siniestro chacra rojizo emergía del cuerpo de un pequeño cerrando la herida en su pecho y curando el resto de sus lesiones, al tiempo que hacia que las uñas de pies y manos de este se transformaran en garras y sus dientes en feroces colmillos, su cabello creció y tomo una forma asemejando 2 orejas animales, cuando el flujo de chacra se detuvo sus ojos se abrieron revelando 2 pupilas rasgadas en medio de unos iris de rojo sangre.

Fin Prologo 03

Glosario

Akai Chishio no Habanero: habanero rojo sangriento.

Kyubi no Youko: zorro demoniaco de nueve colas o también zorro de fuego de nueve colas.

Hakke no Fūin Shiki: estilo de sellado de los ocho trigramas.

Omake

Presentación de personaje

Nombre: Uzumaki Kamina

Basado: Una pesadilla después de ver todo el relleno de Naruto (es enserio)

Reseña histórica

Uzumaki Kamina fue el abuelo de la primer jinchūriki del Kyubi y esposa del primer Hokage Senju Hashirama, creador de muchos Fūinjutsu famosos como el "Hakke no Fūin Shiki" y el "Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu" entre otros, fue llamado "chimamire no Oni" (demonio sangriento) y "Kekkei kui" (devorador de línea de sangre) debido a su kekkei genkai "Shinigami no naizo" que le permitía tomar y hacer suyas las técnicas de sus enemigos al extraer y "devorar" parte de sus almas.

Se decía que era el único con la capacidad de luchar contra Madara y Hashirama y salir con vida pero afortunadamente este combate nunca se llego a realizar. La aldea de Uzushio fue destruida mientras este se encontraba buscando nuevos jutsus que obtener tras lo cual se mudo a Konoha, se decía que su presencia permitió el crecimiento de la aldea y que poseía gran influencia en el consejo, muere en "misteriosas circunstancias" una semana después de la masacre Uchiha, después de que los ANBU lo encontraron los análisis no pudieron encontrar rastros de sus circuitos de chacra o de sus jutsus, se rumoreaba que al morir el mismísimo "Shinigami" extrajo todo resquicio de poder de su cuerpo, dejando así el secreto de su kekkei genkai en la oscuridad.


	4. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Ayashī nana Han (怪しい七班) "el sospechoso equipo 7"

Era de mañana en Konoha y un chico se preparaba para ser asignado a su primer equipo como genin oficial, un pantalón naranja, sandalias ninja azules y la cota de malla reglamentaria y un grueso brazalete dorado tras la muñeca hábilmente oculto bajo las mangas de su chamarra naranja y azul (la misma que la del anime), levanta sus cabellos rubios y atándose su hitai ate a la frente abre sus ojos azules.

-¡Yosh!, ahora solo falta presentarse- Naruto mira el reloj -Mierda, si no me apresuro llegare tarde- sale dejando su departamento con su orden y aspecto usual, es decir como un basurero o zona de guerra.

En la academia los graduados ya estaban reunidos, dos chicas jadeaban en la puerta mientras entraban juntas.

-Yo gano Buta_Ino (Ino cerda)-

-Silencio Dekorin (frentona)-

La rubia y la pelirrosa comienzan a discutir mientras un par de chicos las miran.

-¡Ahh!, ya llegaron las problemáticas-

-MA ma, esta bien verdad, después de todo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ¡ne! Shikamaru-

-Es verdad Chōji, despiértame cuando llegue el sensei- y se pone a dormir.

El rubio entra con una sonrisa foxy y sus ojos entrecerrados como era su costumbre.

-hola todo el mundo, ya llego el grandioso Uzumaki Naruto _Sama- exclama al llegar siendo olímpicamente ignorado por la gran mayoría.

-¡Mh!- un chico silencioso hace un claro sonido de burla desde su sitio con la manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro.

-¡Kya!, Sasuke_kun es tan cool- gritan las chicas a coro con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso tienes algún problema Sasuke teme- dice Naruto parándose sobre el escritorio del chico.

-Solo que es una presentación ridícula viniendo del peor graduado- dice con voz calmada.

-Silencio, Hiyoko_chan (polluelo)-

-¡Naruto! Como te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke_kun- le gritan las chicas al rubio para después con llamas en los ojos abalanzarse sobre él y luego dejarlo caer, bastante lastimado, sobre el escritorio de una chica de cabello negro azulado, de ojos blancos y con ropas bastante holgadas de color beige.

-¡Na-Na-Na-Naruto_kun!-

-¡Yo! Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?, estas roja, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?-dice el Uzumaki reincorporándose y poniendo su frente sobre la de ella. –¡Hinata!, vaya si que debe de estar nerviosa para desmayarse así- dice Naruto mientras sostiene en sus brazos a una desmayada Hinata.

-¡Silencio chicos!, tomen asiento- entra diciendo un sensei con coleta en forma de piña y una cicatriz en el rostro.

-¡Iruka sensei! Ne ne, ya tengo mi propio hitai ate.- salta diciendo Naruto hacia su sensei tras dejar sentada a la aun inconsciente Hinata (reacciono con la voz de Iruka pero se volvió a desmayar, al ver que Naruto la sostenía, aun más roja que antes) para ser recibido con un golpe en la cabeza con una libreta enrollada.

-Naruto, acaso no escuchaste cuando dije que todos tomaran asiento- dice Iruka arrastrando sus palabras mientras una vena asomaba en su frente.

Tras una breve discusión que finalizo con un rubio sentado y con un enorme chichón producto de un certero golpe de su sensei, este procedió a Hablar.

-Muy bien chicos, me alegra felicitarlos por su graduación ahora antes de formar los equipos procederé a pasar lista nombrándolos por el orden de su puntuación y ustedes me responderán.-

-Uchiha Sasuke- -Aquí-

-Hyūga Hinata- -Pre-presente-

-Haruno Sakura- -Hai-

{…. ….}

-Nara Shikamaru- -zzzz-

-Uzumaki Naruo- -zzzz-

-¡Despierten de una vez par de vagos!- grita Iruka a los dos peores puntajes haciendo que estos despertaran aun bostezando.

-Bien ahora procederé a nombrar los equipos-

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido de Konoha una sombra hablaba ante una esfera de agua resplandeciente.

-Hoy finalmente es el día en que el hermano de Itachi se gradúa de la academia.-

-**Ya era hora, trece años, con su edad Itachi ya estaba por sobre todos los ANBU de Konoha.**-

-Tú también conoces las circunstancias del chico.-

-**Lo se, solo que habría esperado más del hermano de Itachi, y bien ¿realmente se encargara él de vigilarlo?**-

-Ya sabes lo insistente que fue, además "Akagami no Yōuko" es un ninja de nivel tokubetsu Jōnin.-

-**Pero aun así sigue siendo un idiota impaciente e impulsivo, aunque nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de parecer, no es así "Kageoni".**-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho "ChiKage", bueno eso es todo espero que encuentres pronto a tu objetivo.- al decir esto la esfera pierde su brillo y todo el lugar queda envuelto en oscuridad.

Volviendo a la asignación de equipos los números del 1 al 6 ya habían sido formados y los siguientes fueron.

-Equipo número siete: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…

-¡Yata!, estoy en el mismo grupo que Sakura_chan- grita cierto rubio hiperactivo mientras la pelirrosa baja la cabeza deprimida.

-y Uchiha Sasuke.-

-¡yahoo!, estoy en el mismo equipo que Sasuke_kun- se levanta gritando Sakura (¡Shānnarō!, en tu cara Buta-Ino) piensa su yo interno.

(No estoy en el mismo equipo que Naruto_Kun) piensa algo decepcionada la cabizbaja Hinata.

-Equipo número ocho: Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba- un chico con un cachorro en su cabeza se sonríe de manera confiada y otro de gabardina que cubre la mitad de su cara solo da un leve movimiento de aprobación.

-Maldita Sakura, ¿Cómo se las habrá arreglado para quedar en el equipo de Sasuke?- dice Ino en tono frustrado.

-No entiendo que le ven las chicas a un tipo como él.- responde Shikamaru.

-Por eso es que nunca serás popular, solo espero no soportar a alguien como tú en mi equipo.-

-Equipo número diez: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.-

-pues parece que tendrás que aprender a soportarme.- dice con una media sonrisa el Nara a una molesta Yamanaka.

-Equipo número doce: …-

Tras la asignación de equipos Iruka ordena y guarda las papeletas de asignación de grupo y se dispone a dar las indicaciones finales cuando la chica Haruno le interrumpe.

-Disculpe sensei, pero cuando nombro los equipos note que le faltaron los números nueve y once, ¿a que se debe eso?-

-Vaya, eres tan aplicada y atenta como siempre Sakura, pero eso es algo que tendrán que explicarles sus Jōnin sensei, por lo tanto desde ahora quedan libres hasta la tarde cundo se reúnan con ellos.- respondió este y procedió a salir.

Fuera de la academia los alumnos se separan en diversa direcciones y una chica pelirrosa se acerca a un muchacho pelinegro.

-Sasuke_kun, quieres ir a comer juntos para conocernos mejor, ahora estamos en el mismo equipo y eso.-

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en conocer a una empalagosa y molesta chica como tú.- dijo para luego darle la espalda e irse sin mirar atrás.

-Sakura_chuan, que te parecería ir a comer juntos para celebrar que estamos en el mismo equipo.- dice Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

-Silencio Baka Naruto, no ves que no estoy de ánimo para tus estupideces.- le dice malhumorada para luego irse murmurando.

-**Aun no entiendo porque la elegiste para el equipo cachorro**-

(Es fácil, ella es simplemente la chica que me gusta, acaso tienes algún problema con ello Kurama.)

-**Ninguno, es solo que realmente debes de ser masoquista para que te guste alguien que te trate así-**

(No es nada de eso, es solo que tiene una de las sonrisas mas bellas que he visto, y además yo decido como formar mi equipo.)

FLASHBACK

Era un atardecer como cualquier otro y el director de la academia, un Jōnin algo mayor y ya fuera del servicio activo, estaba organizando los equipos de los graduados.

-Bien los herederos de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi irán juntos y su Jōnin sensei será Sarutobi como es tradición. Pero el heredero Uchiha es el problema, lo ideal seria ponerlo con compañeros fuertes como la heredera Hyūga y darle algún sensei con un alto rango de aprobación pero... Aw- suspira el director –esto será muy problemático.-

-no creo que sea así- dijo un voz de la nada poniendo en alerta al Jōnin.

-¿Quién esta ahí? (no debería de quedar nadie mas que yo), muéstrate.- dijo poniéndose en guardia.

De repente ante él, casi como si hubiera salido de la nada, se aparece un shinobi de baja estatura, casi infantil, vestido con un traje ANBU negro con múltiples detalles en rojo sangre y una mascara de diseño aterradoramente conocida.

-Creo que puedo ayudarlo a decidir a que equipo designar a mi querido amigo.- dijo la figura con voz calmada.

El director sin pensarlo, y tras salir dé la impresión causado por la mascara, ataco al intruso solo para ser derrotado e inmovilizado en cuestión de fracciones de segundo.

-Eso fue muy rudo de su parte director- dijo el hombre sacándose su mascara y mirándolo directamente a los ojos –ahora el equipo del Uchiha serán Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, y su Jōnin sensei será Hatake Kakashi.- termino para luego desparecer en la nada.

Tras todo esto la puerta se abre entrando Iruka en la sala.

-Director venia a ver si necesitaba algo de ayuda- tras verlo en el suelo se alarma. –Director que le paso.-

El hombre se voltea algo somnoliento y mira al recien llegado.

-vaya si solo es Iruka, ¿que haces parado en la pared?-

-Director no me diga que se quedo dormido mientras trabajaba-

-He, no sí tal ves.- dijo el Jōnin algo confundido –pero más importante ya tengo decidido el orden de los equipos y sus respectivos Jōnin sensei.-

FLASHBACK END

-Bien, creo que debería irme a comer ya.-

-Naruto, vamos a Ichiraku Ramen, yo invito.- aparece diciendo Iruka tras el rubio -Aun no hemos celebrado tu graduación ¿Qué me dices?-

-Enserio, genial Iruka sensei pero ya sabes que te saldrá caro-

-Lo tengo en cuenta, ¿porqué crees que no te invite el día de la graduación?, necesitaba recibir mi paga o tendría que quedarme a lavar los platos.- finalizo el sensei mientras caminaba sonriente junto al hiperactivo rubio de Konoha.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que el ultimo equipo abandonó la sala junto a su Jōnin sensei y solo quedan en ella tres chicos, uno con cara de pocos amigos, una pelirrosa mirándolo tímidamente y un rubio preparando una pequeña e inocente trampa, un borrador preparado para caer el la cabeza del que abriera la puerta, inofensivo excepto que este tenia tres pequeñas senbon envenenadas discretamente incrustadas en el.

-¡Naruto!, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le dice molesta Sakura.

-Solo es una pequeña broma, se lo merece por hacernos esperar-

(Acaso ese idiota esta intentando matar al sensei, esos son el mismo tipo de senbon que me dio para mi ultimo cumpleaños, aunque debo admitir que las oculto a la perfección) pensaba Sasuke sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Tras algunos minutos más de espera la puerta se abrió haciendo caer el borrador sobre la cabeza de un sujeto ce pelo gris y mascara de tela cubriendo todo su rostro.

-Ara, que es esto, parece que caí en su trampa.- entro diciendo ante la molesta mirada de Sakura y la disimuladamente sorprendida mirada de Sasuke.

-**Vaya parece que el alumno del Yondaime es bastante hábil, quito los senbon antes de que el borrador cayera sin alterar el curso del mismo.- **dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

(Eso era de esperarse del sensei que yo mismo elegí) pensó este.

-**Ni siquiera leíste los informes de sus antecedentes y solo lo elegiste porque te pareció interesante.-**

-Sensei acaso estas son horas de llegar, los demás ya se fueron hace mas de dos horas- dijo con molestia Sakura.

-Hai, Hai, lo que pasa es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo con una sonrisa bajo la mascara de tela -bien dejando eso de lado vamos afuera para presentarnos.- y los guio fuera del edificio hasta unos escalones de piedra donde los chicos se sentaron.

-Bien ya estamos fuera, ¿y ahora qué?- dujo Sasuke con molestia.

-Pues nos presentaremos con un juego, las reglas son simples diréis vuestro nombre, lo que más les gusta, lo que más odian y cual es su sueño.- dijo el peligris con voz tranquila. -Para que vean como es yo empezare. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, lo que me gusta y lo que odio no es de vuestro interés y no tengo ningún sueño en particular.-

(Pero si solo nos dijiste tu nombre) pensó molesta Sakura.

-Bien ahora tu pelirrosa-

-¡Hai! Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, lo que mas me gusta es… esto…- titubea mirando de reojo a Sasuke –lo que mas odio es que me digan Furontokyanopī y mi sueño es…- vuelve a mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

-Bien- (por lo visto esta chica tiene serios problemas de obsesión) -Ahora tú- dijo Kakashi apuntando al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, lo que más me gusta es el Ramen de Ichiraku y eliminar alimañas, lo que más odio son las verduras frescas y las alimañas y mi sueño es convertirme en Kage y eliminar a todas las alimañas que se crucen en mi camino.-

-Ok- (algo infantil pero de alguna manera escalofriante, espero que esas alimañas no sean personas) -ahora por ultimo tú- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no hay nada que me guste particularmente y odio muchas cosas, no tengo algo como un sueño pero si una ambición, la de matar a cierta persona y hacer resurgir mi clan.- dijo Sasuke con sus manos entrecruzadas ante el y cara de poker.

-Sensei yo pudo decirle lo que le gusta a Sasuke con una regla de tres- dijo Naruto con una sospechosa sonrisa –Si a mi me gusta Sakura y a Sakura le gusta Sasuke entonces a Sasuke que gusto yo.- finalizo causando que Sakura empezara a golpearlo y a su sensei le saliera una gota de sudor en la frente.

Pues bien mañana iniciaremos nuestro entrenamiento a las 7:00 AM en el campo de entrenamiento 7, no lleguen tarde.- dice disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar para luego voltearse y agregar -será un entrenamiento duro así que les sugiero no desayunar pues terminaran vomitándolo todo.- se va dejando solos a los chicos.

Fin capitulo 1

Glosario

Hitai ate: protector de frente aunque puede ser usado de muchas formas, cinturón, mascara, brazal, badana, etc.

Kageoni: ogro de sombra.

ChiKage: Sombra sangrienta.

Omake

El Hokage se encontraba sentado leyendo una ficha personal para luego tirarla y dirigirse al chico que estaba ante él.

-Naruto debes de tomarte otra foto.-

-¿Por qué?, se ve realmente genial.-

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ahora eres un ninja y no es solo la foto también deberías dejar de usar esas ropas naranjas fosforescentes, resaltas demasiado, es casi un suicidio vestir así.-

-Aun así nunca me atrapan y los puedo burlar fácilmente.- murmura el chico.

-¡Naruto!-

-Esta bien me tomare otra foto sin el maquillaje, pero no pienso cambiar mi ropa y esa es mi ultima palabra.-

-OK, eso es algo por ahora. Entonces pasemos al tema de tu alimentación, aumentar el consumo de verduras en tu dieta…- el anciano no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el chico ya había desaparecido en un destello naranja. -realmente es bueno para escapar cuando se trata de estos temas.- piensa el anciano con una gota de sudor en la nuca.


	5. capitulo 2

Antes de comenzar el capitulo haré algunas aclaraciones:

-intentare basarme en las sagas y ovas de Naruto, esto es una reinvención de la historia.

-Naruto y Sasuke discutirán como en el canon pero aquí son amigos desde el principio.

-aparecerán algunos personajes OC y algunos personajes Crossover, pero serán avisados y descritos en su capitulo.

-habrá 2 nuevos equipos de genin en Konoha que harán su aparición en la saga de los exámenes de chunin.

También subo la historia con algunas aclaraciones e imágenes en .

**las partes en negrita serán las invocaciones y bijuus ablando**

(las partes entre parentesis serán los pensamientos)

* * *

Capitulo 2: Suzu to hi to kaze no kumiai (鈴と火と風の組合) "cascabeles y la unión del fuego y el viento"

Eran las 6:30 y Naruto se dirigía hacia el área de entrenamiento cuando de repente una misteriosa y enorme roca perfectamente cuadrada comenzó a seguirlo.

(Es bueno que haya aprendido a ocultar su presencia pero debería aprender a escoger mejores camuflajes) pensó el rubio.

-**Bueno, era de esperarse si su inspiración eres tú-**

Naruto ignoro el comentario de Kurama y se volteo hacia la caja.

-¿Qué haces Konohamaru?-

-Fufufufu- se escucho una risa de la caja –como era de esperarse de mi rival.-

La caja se desase en una explosión mostrando a un chico de alborotados cabellos negros junto a una chica de cabellos anaranjados y un chico de gafas y cabellos marones

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos Konohamaru?-

-Mi nombre es Udon.- dijo el niño de las gafas.

-Y el mio es Moegi.- dijo le peli naranja.

-Y juntos somos la patrulla de Naruto- dijeron los tres haciendo una pose de equipo sentai.

-Con que aquí estaban.- aparece un ninja de bandana y gafas oscuras. -vaya pero si es Naruto, que te parecería ir a desayunar con nosotros.-

(¿Qué le pasa? ¿No se supone que este tipo me odiaba?, pero no puedo oler ninguna mala intención de él)

Ebisu se para junto a Naruto y acercándosele al oído susurra.

-No es la gran cosa, solo un agradecimiento y una disculpa, desde su encuentro con el joven maestro, él se ha vuelto más esforzado y serio en los entrenamientos, parece que tenía una idea equivocada de ti.-

-Bueno esta bien.- dice el rubio pensando con su estomago como la mayoría del tiempo olvidando por completo la reunión de entrenamiento.

8:42 AM se ve llegar a un agitado rubio al área de entrenamiento donde sus compañeros lo esperan.

-Es tarde Baka Naruto.- le dice la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento chicos, es que de camino me invitaron a desayunar y perdí la noción del tiempo.-

-Pero si el sensei nos dijo que no desayunáramos nada.-

- De todas formas Kakashi aun no ha llegado.- dijo el pelinegro que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato hasta ahora.

-Enserio, entonces voy a terminar del comer, que cuando me acorde de la reunión tuve que dejar mi 5° plato de ramen sin terminar.- dice el chico sacando un bol extra grade de ramen aun humeante de la nada ante la atónita mirada de la chica y la indiferente cara del otro.

-Dobe, supongo que me trajiste uno a mí también.-

-Hai, aquí tienes.- dice sacando un bol mas pequeño -¿quieres algo también? Sakura_chan-

-No gracias, no quiero desobedecer al sensei, además tomar ramen de desayuno no parece muy saludable.- rechaza la chica.

Después de más de 15 minutos de espera aparece Kakashi disculpándose como siempre.

-Lamento el retraso pero me encontré con una ancianita de camino y tuve que llevar sus cosas hasta una montaña.- se excuso.

-como si eso fuera cierto.- dijo Sakura furiosa.

-Bien espero que hayan desayunado muy bien pues esta prueba será muy difícil.-

-Pero si usted nos dijo que no desayunáramos.- replico la pelirrosa

-Eso fue una pequeña broma, acaso no saben que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.-

(Mierda y yo que ni siquiera cene por mi dieta, debería haber aceptado el ramen que me ofreció Naruto) pensó la chica.

-Bueno esta prueba decidirá si pueden ser ninjas o deben volver a la academia.- procedió a decir el sensei.

-Pero si ya nos graduamos, incluso nos entregaron nuestras bandas ninja.- replico Naruto.

-Eso solo fue para ver si están calificados para ser evaluados en terreno pero la verdadera prueba es ahora, incluso en estos momentos algunos de sus compañeros están siendo descalificados y enviados de vuelta a la academia.- dijo con un tono escalofriantemente amable el sensei –Por cierto, en particular yo jamás he aprobado a ninguno de los equipos que han tomado el examen conmigo.-

Kakashi se preparo y saco dos cascabeles de su bolsa para armas y los sostuvo frente a sus estudiantes.

-La prueba consistirá en quitarme uno de estos cascabeles.-

-Pero sensei solo hay dos de ellos.- dijo la estudiosa.

-Correcto, eso quiere decir que solo dos de ustedes tienen posibilidades de pasar y uno volverá a la academia, pero si no logran quitarme los cascabeles antes de las 13:00 horas todos serán descalificados y tendrán que volver a la academia.-

Al decir esto saco un reloj alarma programado para sonar a las 13:00 hrs. y tras dejarlo en el suelo se volteo hacia sus estudiantes.

-Bien empezaremos a las 9:30 hrs. cuando vengan hacia mi deben hacerlo con la intención de matarme o no tendrán ninguna posibilidad.-

-**Vaya, es bastante engreído para ser un simple humano, tal vez deberíamos despedazarlo un poco.-**

(Cálmate Kurama, te recuerdo que se supone que soy un simple genin recién graduado, herir a un ex capitán ANBU seria bastante sospechoso.)

-**Inesperadamente acabas de decir algo inteligente, estas seguro que no te sientes enfermo cachorro.-**

(Que se supone que sig…)

La conversación entre Naruto y su casi siempre silencioso inquilino es interrumpida por las palabras de aviso de Kakashi.

-Bien el tiempo esta casi listo, preparados, Hajime.-

Ante el grito de su sensei los chicos procedieron a correr y ocultarse en distintas direcciones. Sasuke se posiciono entre las ramas de un árbol asegurándose de tener una amplia perspectiva del terreno, Sakura se escondió entre unos espesos matorrales que la ocultaban completamente a la vista pero que también dificultaban su visión, mientras que Naruto permaneció parado detrás de su sensei.

(Vaya el Uchiha tiene potencial, no es el mejor escondite pero posee una buena perspectiva del terreno y tiene múltiples vías de escape en caso de ser descubierto, a la chica le falta experiencia, si bien es un escondite perfecto que la oculta completamente de la vista de los demás, bloquea su visión y dificulta cualquier intento de escape, pero en cuanto a Naruto) pensó Kakashi

-Acaso no planes esconderte, o ya te estas rindiendo.-dijo el peligris.

-Por supuesto que no, yo soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto_sama y obtendré ese cascabel por la fuerza de ser necesario.- dijo el rubio dándose aires de superioridad. -Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Ante el asombro de Kakashi y Sakura el área de entrenamiento se llena con 100 rubios sonrientes que empiezan a empuñar sus kunai y se preparaban para atacar.

(Este es en verdad Naruto, ¿desde cuando es tan fuerte?) Pensó Sakura.

(Así que realmente conoce las técnicas del pergamino Prohibido, en un número bastante grande de clones pero aun así es insuficiente para sorprenderme) pensó Kakashi sacando un popular libro conocido como "Icha Icha" y empezando a leerlo.

El centenar de rubios no soporto la indiferencia del sensei y se lanzaron sobre este atacando de frente, sin siquiera quitar el ojo de su libro Kakashi esquivo los ataques pateo tres clones al saltar y otros cinco más fueron golpeados al aterrizar, tres clones lo sujetaron y otros dos lo envistieron solo para revelar a otro clon golpeado.

-Mierda un kawarimi (remplazo).-

Kakashi aparece desde el suelo destruyendo a tres clonas más, esgrime un kunai en la mano desocupada y tras voltear una pagina con su dedo pulgar empieza a atacar a los clones restantes, en solo unos segundos todos los clones son eliminados y Naruto aprovecha el humo que estos liberan para posicionarse tras su sensei e intente atraparlo.

-Un ninja jamás debe descuidar su espalda.- dice con su libro cerrado y las manos juntas con los dedos meñique y medio extendidos.

(Esa postura, un sello, aunque sea Naruto usar un jutsu contra él es excesivo.) Pensó la pelirrosa.

(El sello del tigre, así que va a usar Katon (elemento fuego)) pensó Sasuke.

-Naruto cuidado es peligroso.- grito Sakura al momento que Kakashi atacaba.

-Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi.- grita Kakashi introduciendo sus dedos en el trasero de Naruto y elevándolo en el aire causando que este desapareciera en un estallido de humo. -Así que este también era un clon.-

(Eso ni siquiera era un jutsu) piensa avergonzada Sakura.

(Genial, ahora tenemos dos idiotas) pensó Sasuke mientras se movía para cambiar de lugar.

Sasuke se movió sigiloso entre los árboles hasta llagar a uno que se encontraba cerca de unos arbustos.

-Oye torpe tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- dijo a una sombre recostada tras el árbol.

-Vaya, así que necesitas mi ayuda Inko_chan, pensé que el gran "Soy el número uno" no trabajaba con perdedores.- respondió Naruto en tono burlón.

-Mejor eso que usar una técnica llamativa y quedar en ridículo como otros.- le respondió con ironía –busca a la empalagosa, será necesaria para el plan.-

-Ya lo oíste Sakura_chan, Sasuke dice que necesitaremos tu ayuda.- dice Naruto hablándole a los arbustos.

-¿Sakura esta ahí?, como siempre eres bueno localizando personas, bueno este es el plan…-

Kakashi se encontraba parado leyendo su "Icha Icha" con una pervertida expresión en su único ojo visible, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que peleo con los clones y todo había estado tranquilo desde entonces, esperaba terminar de leer el clímax de la escena en que estaba antes de ir a buscar a los chicos cuando un Kunai vuela hacia el de frente haciéndolo saltar hacia un lado, mientras esta en el aire Sasuke aparece a su espalda y le lanza múltiples shuriken que se clavan directamente en todo su cuerpo.

-Bien, no deberías confiarte tanto.- dice el pelinegro.

Pero tras una explosión de humo aparece un tronco clavado de shuriken en el lugar en que había estado Kakashi.

-Lo mismo va para ti.-

Sasuke solo sonríe confiadamente al momento que salta de lado gritando.

-Ahora.-

Naruto aparece saltando de entre unos arboles a nos metros de distancia de Sasuke y a un costado de Kakashi.

-Katon/Fūton- gritaron simultáneamente. -Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Daitotsuba.-

Una enorme bola de fuego sale de la boca de Sasuke mientras que de la de Naruto emerge una poderosa ráfaga de viento, ambas técnicas en dirección hacia Kakashi se mezclan a medio camino creando una poderosa llamarada que carboniza todo a su paso obligando a Kakashi a guardar su libro en su bolsa de herramientas y arrinconarse fuera del área de acción del Jutsu. Al pararse cerca de un árbol junto a unos matorrales una figura pelirrosa emerge de ellos lanzándose hacia su cintura en donde se encontraban los cascabeles, pasando muy cerca de ellos pero él la evade causando que ella caiga a tierra y ruede sobre si misma en dirección a los chicos.

-Un buen plan, pero necesitaran más que eso para sorprenderme.- (vaya, un par de genin no deberían poder usar jutsus de ese nivel) dijo y pensó el enmascarado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- dijo con tono arrogante el pelinegro.

Sakura se levanta del suelo revelando en sus brazos un libro naranja, mientras Naruto hacia un centenar de clones que los rodeaban y sacaban sus kunai poniéndose en guardia y Sasuke hacia los sellos del elemento Katon.

-Si no quieres que tu preciado libro de vuelva cenizas mas te vale aprobarnos a todos.- ratifico el muchacho.

Kakashi sorprendido reviso su bolsa de herramientas comprobando que ese era su libro y mirando a los chicos dijo con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

-Felicidades, todos habéis aprobado.-

-¿Aprobados solo por un libro?- pregunto una confusa Sakura.

-No precisamente.- procedió a explicar el invocador de perros -esta prueba era para medir su trabajo en equipo, por eso solo hay dos cascabeles y la regla de que alómenos uno tiene que fallar, todo para aumentar la tensión entre ustedes. En el mundo ninja los que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son aun peor que la escoria.- termino el sensei.

Naruto deshizo los clones los chicos se relajaron, cuando se disponían a irse luego de que Kakashi les digiera que al día siguiente empezarían con las misiones de verdad este se acercó a Naruto.

-¿Por qué te contuviste?-

-No entiendo de que esta hablando, sensei-

-Es inútil que te hagas el tonto, me di cuenta que en ningún momento te tomaste enserio esto, ni siquiera estas sudado.-

Naruto se torno serio y respondió.

-No soy el único que no tomo esto con seriedad, ¿verdad? Sharingan Hatake Kakashi.-

Después de su breve conversación con Naruto y visitar la piedra de los héroes Kakashi llega ala torre del Hokage donde espera a los otros sensei que debían de llegar.

-Kakashi es raro verte llegar temprano.-

-Ni que lo digas Ebisu, es solo que me desocupe demasiado pronto.-

-Imagino que habrá sido como con los chicos a mi cargo, fueron una verdadera decepción, los descalifique en menos de una hora.-

-Bueno, parece que los demás están llegando.-

Tras decir esto la sala se llena de ninjas loa cuales proceden a dar sus informes, los equipos ocho y diez fueron aprobados por sus sensei, Sarutobi Asuma y Yūhi Kurenai respectivamente.

-Bueno entonces parece ser que este año solo serán seis genin nuevamente.- dijo un Jōnin.

-No, serán nueve, el equipo siete aprueba.- dijo Kakashi ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

Fin capitulo 2

Glosario

Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu: elemento fuego gran bola de fuego

Fūton Daitotsuba: elemento aire gran penetración

Kawarimi no jutsu: técnica de remplazo.

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: técnica masiva de clones de sombra.


	6. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Shizukana hibi (静かな日々) "Días tranquilos"

-Aquí espiral, el objetivo se dirige hacia ustedes.-

-Aquí halcón, entendido, rosada dirígelo hacia mi posición.-

-Muy bien, lo tengo a la vista,… ¡Haaa! esta sobre mi, quítenmelo, quítenmelo.-

En medio de los bosques de Konoha se puede ver como una niña de pelo rosa pelea con un gato regordete y atigrado mientras dos niños corren a socorrerla.

-Tranquilízate Sakura_chan, sino no podremos quitártelo de encima.-

-Maldición, quien podría pensar que un simple gato seria tan cabron, no lo sueltes Sakura, no pienso volver a perseguirlo.-

Los chicos finalmente lograron atrapar al endemoniado gato "Tora", la mascota de la esposa del señor feudal, y ponerlo en una jaula cuando apareció su sensei con su infaltable "Icha Icha" en sus manos.

-Buen trabajo chicos.-

-Si claro, como no, no nos ayudaste en nada.- se quejo Naruto.

-Estas son sus misiones, yo solo soy el encargado de vigilarlos.- replico el peligris.

Desde el día después de que aprobaran la prueba de Kakashi habían comenzado las misiones, no eran misiones excelentes, estas iban desde sacar hierbas difíciles, encontrar mascotas y objetos perdidos hasta limpiar muros y monumentos, cabe decir que en su mayoría las misiones eran originadas por el pasatiempo favorito de un miembro del propio equipo.

-llevamos más de tres semanas desde que empezamos a trabajar como ninjas, y esta ha sido nuestra misión más movida, y la más peligrosa fue limpiar los baños atascados del clan Akimichi.- se quejo el rubio.

-Querrás decir solo tres semanas, acaso no esperabas que investigáramos asesinatos o algo.-

-A mi pesar estoy de acuerdo con el dobe.- dijo Sasuke –estamos más que preparados para algo mejor.-

-Bueno, bueno, primero entreguemos a "Tora" y después vemos que hacer.-

Tras esta pequeña discusión se dirigen a entregar su informe y entregar el gato a una regordeta mujer que lo estruja como si no hubiera mañana causando que el felino patee y arañe como loco.

-Mi "Tora", mi pequeño bebito.-

(Casi siento lastima por él) pensaron al a la vez los chicos.

-Muy bien.- les dice el encargado de asignar las misiones. -He recibido su informe, ya pueden retirarse.-

-Disculpe, pero quisiera solicitar un aumento en el rango de las misiones.- dijo Kakashi.

-Puede que sea cierto que han completado el número obligatorio de misiones de rango D, pero no puedo hacer eso sin la autorización de Hokage_sama.-

Kakashi lo recordaba muy bien, la discusión sobre el rango de sus misiones con Hokage.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi se encontraba en el despacho del Hokage parado frente a este.

-Entiendo tú punto Kakashi, pero solo son niños.-

-Permítame discrepar señor, pero a su edad yo ya era Jōnin y un miembro activo de ANBU.-

-Los tiempos cambian Kakashi, es época de paz, no tienen la experiencia suficiente para…-

-Pero señor, tal vez la chica sea una simple genin pero esos dos son de rango Chūnin nivel bajo cuando menos, y eso seria por su inexperiencia en combate real, pues el que utilizaran una técnica combinada de ese nivel demuestra que tiene habilidad de sobra,-

-Como ya dije Kakashi, entiendo eso pero no puedo permitir que Naruto y Sasuke abandonen la aldea, por lo menos no por ahora, especialmente con las muertes misteriosas que ha habido dentro de la aldea últimamente.-

En algún lugar de la aldea una figura pelirroja estornudaba mientras en sus manos tenia una Katana llena de sangre y a sus pies un grupo de por lo menos cinco ninjas yacían desangrados por múltiples cortes en sus cuerpos.

-Por ahora hemos podido mantener la fachada de que fueron solo peleas de borrachos, pero aunque no hayan pruebas los equipos de investigación concuerdan que debe ser obra de un tercero, pues no hay otra explicación para que tantos Chūnin y Jōnin mueran desangrados por sus propias armas.- finalizo el anciano.

-No veo como eso tiene relación con que no puedan salir de la aldea.-

-Es el consejo, en un estado de alerte como esta no quieren permitir que nuestra arma y el heredero de la casa principal del clan Uchiha salgan de la aldea.- replico el anciano con ira contra el concejo.

FLASHBACK END

-Muy bien, entonces volveré a pedirlo cuando él este presente.- Musito Kakashi.

-De nuevo a esperar, maldita sea así nunca podre volverme más fuerte.- murmuro Sasuke.

A pesar de que Naruto era el más insistente en mencionar lo bajo del nivel de sus misiones el que parecía más frustrado era el chico Uchiha, quien siempre se ponía de malas después de las misiones. Los chicos y su sensei se retiraron de las sala y cada uno fue en diversas direcciones, de manera inusual Naruto no intento pedirle una cita a Sakura pero nadie le dio importancia.

Esa tarde una caravana formada por un costoso carruaje de bueyes adornados y guardias de a pie y caballo cruzaba un sendero rodeado de frondosos arboles, mientras que al interior del carruaje una obesa mujer estrujaba a un pobre y regordete gato. Los bueyes bramaron y se detuvieron en seco, la mujer enfadada asomo su cabeza para encontrarse con una inesperada escena, todos sus guardias estaban tirados en el suelo. La mujer no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió una voz a su espalda.

-Es inútil gritar, no hay nadie a kilómetros a la redonda, se lo aseguro.-

La mujer se volteo lentamente y vio a un sujeto de baja estatura, con ropas ajadas y cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza, estas solo permitían ver las garras de sus pies y manos, algunos mechones rojos que entre salían de su cabeza, una siniestra sonrisa de una boca llena de prominentes colmillos y unos fríos ojos violeta claro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero, joyas? Lléveselas todas.- chillo la desesperada mujer.

-No, no es nada de eso.- dijo lentamente la figura -¿Como decirlo? Ya se, protección de animales.-

Sus palabras dejaron confundida a la mujer.

-He sabido que hay una gorda petulante que tortura a su pobre gato y luego obliga a otros a capturarlo cuando este intenta escapar.- dijo con falsa inocencia el vendado.

-¿Torturar? Yo nunca la haría eso a mi "Tora".-

-Eso lo veremos, "Tora" elige ella o yo.-

Ante la pregunta del aterrador asaltante el gato los mira a él y a su dueña para luego, ante la atónita mirada de la mujer, acercarse ronroneando al hombre y restregarse entre sus piernas.

-Ya lo ve, él dice que usted lo trata mal.-

El hombre toma una Katana que antes perteneció a uno de los guardias y la poso sobre el cuello de la mujer rasgando una pequeña herida en su cuello.

-Un recuerdo, para saber donde cortar la próxima vez que escuche de maltratos animales.-

El asaltante desapareció dejando a la aterrada, orinada y sudorosa mujer abandonada con sus heridos hombres.

Konoha, el sol ya se había ocultado y el joven Uzumaki cenaba en su casa, un ramen instantáneo era más que suficiente, después de todo la cena debía de ser ligera y en el suelo un perro negro de no muy gran tamaño comía una lata de atún servida en un plato.

-Bueno amiguito, no es mucho pero por ahora esta será tu casa.-

El perro lo miro con unos ojos rasgados y maulló en señal de asentimiento.

Fin capitulo 3


	7. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Goei ninmu nami o kuni ni mukatte (護衛任務波を国に向かって) "Misión de escolta, rumbo al país de las olas"

Kakashi y su equipo se encontraban ante el Hokage, ese día le tocaba supervisar directamente la entrega de misiones.

-Ne, Jiisan, danos una misión de verdad.- dijo Naruto con voz insistente.

-Naruto, apenas son genin recién graduados, las misiones tienen rangos de asignación desde la A a la D. las misiones mas fáciles de rango D son dadas a los genin mientras que las de rango C son dadas a los Chūnin y genin de mayo experiencia, las de rango B son exclusivamente de los Chūnin de mayor experiencia mientras que las de rango A o superior solo son asignadas a Jōnin…-

-Si anoche comí Ramen de cerdo hoy debería comer de ternera.-decía Naruto encuclillado dando la espalda al anciano de manera pensativa.

-¡Naruto escúchame cuando te hablo!-

-Pero solo vas a decir que no podemos.-

-Esta bien, estamos algo cortos de personal con la investigación del ataque a la señora del feudal, así que les asignare una misión de escolta de rango C.- dijo resignado el anciano.

El Hokage se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala, pasados algunos minutos el anciano volvió junto a otro hombre tanto o más viejo que el que con botella de sake en mano y rubor en su cara daba clara cuenta que estaba completamente alcoholizado.

-Bien señor Tazuna, estos serán su escolta.-

-Tres mocosos y un tuerto, que gran alivio.- dijo el alcoholizado hombre.

-Como si nosotros quisiéremos escoltar a un viejo borracho.- dijo Naruto.

-Escucha y sorpréndete mocoso, yo Tazuna el famoso constructor de puentes.-

-Ejem.- el Hokage tosió para llamar la atención –El señor Tazuna debe viajar a el País de las olas y nos ha pedido escoltas para protegerlo de los salteadores de caminos.-

Después de esta explicación calmara un poco a Naruto el anciano se dirigió a Tazuna.

-Estos niños son genin altamente calificados y su Jōnin sensei es uno de los Elite de Konoha, estoy seguro de que lo mantendrán a salvo.-

Después de preparar sus cosas y reunirse en las puertas de la aldea con Tazuna, y por supuesto esperar por más de media hora a Kakashi, partieron de la aldea rumbo al País de las olas, Kakashi llevaba su equipo estándar mientras que Sakura y Sasuke llevaban además unas mochilas no muy grandes y Naruto una especialmente enorme de la que se asomaban varios tazones de ramen instantáneo.

-Kakashi sensei, si el señor Tazuna es del País de las olas ¿Por qué pide ayuda a Konoha?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Pues veras, el país de las olas esta formado por islas y a pesar de que hay algunos clanes, no poseen ninguna aldea ninja oficial.-

-He, eso es muy interesante.- la chica saco una libreta y pregunto a su sensei -¿podría explicarme más sobre las aldeas?-

-Esta bien, existen muchas aldeanas ocultas como por ejemplo Takigakure no sato y Kusagakure no sato que se encuentran repartidas entre diversos territorios, pero también están las aldeas como Konoha que se encuentran afiliadas a una de las grandes Naciones. Para el País del fuego esta Konohagakure no sato; Para el país del viento esta Sunagakure no sato; para el país del rayo esta Kumogakure no sato; para el país de la tierra esta Iwagakure no sato y para el país del agua esta Kirigakure no sato.-

Mientras el sensei explicaba esto a la estudiosa del grupo los chicos y el anciano simplemente permanecían calmados en apariencia, pero la verdad era un tanto diferente.

(Kurama te percataste del olor del viejo) pensó el chico olfateando el aire.

**-¿Quién crees que soy? Claro que lo note, mentira. Mentira y miedo es a lo que huele.-**

(Exacto, esta puede ser una misión interesante, especialmente por la malicia que hay delante de nosotros)

-**Vaya, planeas usar a estos humanos de señuelo, realmente nunca cambias.-**

Después de caminar unos metros pasaron junto a un gran charco de agua, Kakashi lo miro de reojo mientras que Naruto se quedo atrás.

-¿Qué haces Naruto? Apresúrate.- le llamo Sakura

Al escuchar el sonido del salpicar de agua Sakura se volteo para ver a Naruto orinando sobre el charco con una mirada de alivio.

-¡Serás animal!-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir mas el charco se convirtió en dos aterradores, cabreadísimos y orinados ninjas armados con garras de acero unidas por una cadena, estos ninjas sin vacilar arrancaron la cabeza a Naruto con sus garras para luego cortar a Kakashi en pedazos con la cadena y arrojarse sobre Tazuna. Sasuke se interpuso entre los ninjas y arrojando dos Kunai trabo la cadena en un árbol deteniendo por unos instantes a los ninjas quienes soltaron la cadena y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Nosotros somos los Hermanos demonio de Kirigakure.- dijeron a la vez.

-Gōzu- dijo uno.

-Y Meizu- dijo el otro.

-Ya hemos matado a dos de los suyos.-

-Sí nos entregan al viejo los dejaremos ir.-

-Eso es suficiente tebayo.-

-Ya oímos lo que queríamos escuchar.-

Naruto y Kakashi aparecieron, el primero apuntando un Tekagi-shuko a la espalda de uno de los enemigos y el segundo un kunai al cuello del otro.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo uno de los hermanos.

-Kawarimi.- dijeron a la vez como si fuera lo más natural.

Sakura miro donde deberían de estar los cadáveres de los dos solo para ver un leño destrozado en lugar de Kakashi y un muñeco de trapo en lugar de Naruto.

-Si estaban vivos, ¿Por qué no nos ayudaron antes?- se quejo la chica

-Nos usaron de señuelo para comprobar cual era el objetivo de los enemigos.- dijo calmadamente Sasuke.

-Correcto Sasuke, Ahora señor Tazuna Usted y nuestros invitados tienen una larga explicación que dar.- dijo el enmascarado sensei.

Después de una explicación de como Gatō, un cruel y despiadado empresario con tratos en los bajos mundos, había tomado control total de las rutas comerciales del país de las olas y como él era objetivo de este por oponérsele e intentar construir un puente que conectara el país de las olas con el continente para así escapar de su control comercial, y una corta y no muy informativa interrogación a los capturados hermanos demonios (firmemente atados a un árbol) Kakashi tomo una decisión.

-El mentir sobre el contenido de una misión es un gran crimen que podría costarle la vida a los miembros de cualquier equipo, además esta misión es cuando menos de rango A, si es que no superior, el procedimiento normal seria abandonar la misión.

Kakashi de detuvo a ver la mirada decaída de Tazuna, pero sobre todo ver la mirada emocionada de sus alumnos, Naruto y Sasuke habían demostrado ser muy capaces y Sakura pese a no tener grandes habilidades se había mantenido cerca de Tazuna y pese al miedo nunca lo abandono. Si era definitivo esos chicos realmente querían ir, parecían las miradas de pequeños rogando por un dulce y él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con eso.

-Pero en esta ocasión podríamos hacer una excepción, sin embargo avisare a Konoha los cambios de la misión y el pago se hará de acuerdo al rango correspondiente, en cuotas a plazos si es necesario, pero se hará.-

Tras decir eso el sensei trazo sellos

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-

Tras decir estas palabras un pequeño Pug apareció vestido con un chaleco azul y un Hitai ate de Konoha en la cabeza.

**-¡Yo! Kakashi, ha pasado tiempo.-**

-Lo siento Pakkun no he podido invocarlos últimamente, dejando eso de lado necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Hokage_sama.-

Kakashi saca un pergamino y tras escribir en el los detalles de l cambio de la misión se lo entrega a Pakkun el cual velozmente desaparece en dirección a Konoha tras lo cual nuestro grupo se dispone a partieron hacia el país de las olas.

Fin capitulo 4

Glosario

Sunagakure no sato: aldea oculta de la arena

Kumogakure no sato: aldea oculta de la nube

Iwagakure no sato: aldea oculta de la roca

Kirigakure no sato: aldea oculta de la niebla

Tekagi-shuko: son las garras ninja de estilo tipo Wolverine


	8. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Nami ni tōtatsu Zabuza no sanjō (波に到達再不斬の参上) "Llegando a Las olas, Zabuza aparece"

Habían pasado apenas unos treinta minutos desde que el equipo de ninjas de Konoha se habían marchado (equipo 7) cuando los hermanos demonio sintieron que sus ataduras eran cortadas y un extraño kunai de tres puntas se clavaba a sus pies, lo siguiente que supieron era que se encontraban en la orilla de un extenso río y un shinobi, que ni siquiera alcanzaba el metro y medio de estatura completamente, vestido de negro con motivos rojos y una mascara de zorro igualmente en negro y rojo estaba parado sobre las aguas mirándolos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Gōzu.

-En el país de los ríos, cerca de la aldea de Takumi.- respondió el pequeño shinobi con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo llegamos y que hacemos aquí?- dijo Meizu.

-El como llegamos es mi secreto y que hacen aquí es muy simpe.- dijo de forma pausada pero que hizo que los hermanos se pusieran en guardia –Seria molesto si Konoha envía refuerzos al país de las olas, interceptar el mensaje es fácil pero si los encuentran a ustedes podría ser problemático.-

El shinobi hizo una pausa y se desvaneció en un instante de la vista de los hermanos.

-Así que tendré que eliminarlos.-

Reapareció detrás de ellos con una Katana en mano y los hermanos se prepararon para la batalla.

-No creas que te lo pondremos fácil.- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Pobres ilusos- la Katana del shinobi desapareció de sus manos como si el aire se la hubiese tragado –ni siquiera se dan cuenta que ya están muertos.-

Los hermanos, furiosos por ser infravalorados, arremetieron contra el pero en ese mismo momento en el cuello de Meizu se dibujaba una fina línea roja y otra igual se dibujaba en la cara de Gōzu solo que esta de manera vertical, un instante después la cabeza del primero se desprendió cayendo al piso y el cuerpo del segundo se abrió en canal. El shinobi bañado en la sangre, aún tibia y fluyente, de los hermanos camino por entre los intestinos desparramados de Gōzu y recogió la cabeza de Meizu, después de juntar los restos de ambos usó un sello incendiario y redujo los cuerpos a cenizas para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo. En medio de un grupo de cinco viajeros, tres niños un hombre y un anciano, un chico rubio esbozaba una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Unas figuras se movían silenciosamente surcando las aguas en un pequeño bote en medio de la espesura de la niebla matinal.

-Lo siento Tazuna_san, quisiera poder ser de más ayuda pero…-

-No te preocupes, esto es más que suficiente.- interrumpió el viejo al barquero.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, ningún transporte oficial los llevaría y ahora navegaban en una pequeña lancha particular que obviamente había superado su capacidad máxima. Tras llegar a tierra empezaron a caminar inmediatamente, de repente Naruto saco uno de sus kunai y lo lanzo hacia unos arbustos causando que un conejo blanco saliera corriendo de entre ellos.

-Baka Naruto, que haces intentando parecer genial, no ves que solo es un conejo.- dijo la pelirrosa.

(Un conejo de las nieves, debe ser un Kawarimi) pensaron Kakashi y Sasuke poniéndose en guardia.

De pronto una enorme zanbatō voló hacia Kakashi, el cual la esquivo por los pelos, clavándose en un árbol y apareciendo un hombre parado sobre ella. El hombre tenia el torso desnudo excepto por las bandas para sujetar la espalda, unos pantalones holgados con patrón a rayas y unas polainas con diseño holstein en brazos y piernas además de unas vendas e a modo de mascara facial dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto.

-Vaya, pero si es el famoso "Kopi ninja" Hatake Kakashi, no me extraña que Gōzu y Meizu fracasaran.- dijo el recién llegado.

-"Kirigakure no Kijin" Momochi Zabuza, que hace un shinobi de tu nivel trabajando para alguien como Gatō.- le respondió Kakashi.

-Después de todo los ninjas solo somos herramientas, y como tales solo debemos cumplir con nuestro trabajo.- respondió.

Zabuza despareció en un shunshin para aparecer detrás de Tazuna y embestirlo con su zanbato, Kakashi reacciono a una velocidad sorprendente atacando a Zabuza por la espalda y clavándole un Kunai causando que este se deshiciera en una explosión de agua.

-"Mizu Bunshin".- dijo Kakashi.

Zabuza iba a atacar por la espalda a Kakashi, sabía que esperar no era buena idea especialmente si realmente tenía aquello en ese ojo tapado, cunado sintió una nueva mirada fija en él. Detuvo su ataque para buscar el origen de aquella mirada y entonces lo vio, completamente atento a sus movimientos con esos preocupantes ojos purpura el chico rubio lo observaba en todo momento, se extraño del color de los ojos que deberían de ser azules según recordaba de sus primeras observaciones pero cuando centro su atención en el niño sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, sin embargo aun así no cualquiera podía seguir sus movimientos.

-Realmente tienes un chiquillo interesante ahí Kakashi.-

Dijo Zabuza quien parado sobre las aguas mientras la niebla se hacia cada vez más espesa y Kakashi acercaba su mano a su ojo izquierdo.

-Parece que tu Sharingan no es la única mirada peligrosa.-

-Chicos quédense junto a Tazuna y no se separen de él.- dijo el ninja copia rebelando su Sharingan.

(Sharingan, ¿como es posible?, se supone que solo los Uchiha lo poseen) pensó Sasuke.

Zabuza procedió a liberar todo su instinto asesino y se formo un aura purpura con la apariencia de un demonio a su espalda.

Fin capitulo 5

Glosario

Takumi no sato: aldea de los artesanos

Kopi ninja: ninja copiador o ninja que copia

Kirigakure no Kijin: demonio de la niebla oculta

Mizu Bunshin: clon de agua

Zanbatō: espada de gran tamaño pensada para ser usada como lanza por las tropas a caballo.


	9. capitulo 6

desde ahora en adelante dejare nos nombres de países y lugares en romanji pues son nombres propios pero no editare los anteriores pues me da flojera.

sin más dilaciones aquí esta el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 6: Sharingan tai Kijin (写輪眼対鬼人) "Sharingan V/S Demonio"

(Este es el nivel de poder de un Jōnin, es imposible ni siquiera se han movido y aun así puedo sentirlo) Pensaba Sasuke con un kunai empuñado en su mano, de repente giro el kunai y lo apunto a su cuello. (No tengo oportunidad, soy demasiado débil, antes que morir asesinado prefiero quitarme la vida.) Empezó a acercar el kunai cada vez más.

-Chicos no se preocupen, no dejare que nadie de mi equipo muera.- grito Kakashi.

Las palabras de Kakashi hicieron efecto. Sasuke, que había caído en la desesperación, se detuvo, Sakura recupero la movilidad de sus paralizadas piernas y Naruto parpadeo y se dio cuenta del estado se sus compañeros, si Sasuke había tenido los ojos de un condenado a muerte los de Naruto habían estado como los de un niño observando su golosina favorita lo cual no paso desapercibido para su Sensei.

-No deberías distraerte.- dijo Zabuza.

La pelea ya había iniciado, Zabuza ataco con su Kubikiribōchō pero Kakashi lo detuvo con su kunai para luego correr sobre el agua, ambos se miraron mientras corrían el uno al otro en ese macabro baile mortal, como si fuera un acto preparado con antelación ambos contendientes se seguían y golpeaban con tal velocidad y precisión que avergonzarían al valet más experto, ninguno quería dar espacio o tiempo a su contrincante, sabían que un jutsu o ataque preparado con tiempo por su oponente podría ser lo ultimo que vieran. El combate se mantenía parejo pero Zabuza era no solo un shinobi sino que también un espadachín experto y lo estaba demostrando, poco a poco la pelea se volvía a su favor hasta que logro cortar a su oponente, fue solo una fracción de segundo más lento pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba y corto en dos a su enemigo a la altura de su cintura, el agua escurría por el filo de su espada.

(¿Agua?)-Ya veo, así que copiaste mi jutsu, no por nada te dicen "Sharingan Kakashi" aquel que ha copiado más de mil jutsus.- dijo el kijin lanzando un kunai al agua.

-Lo mismo dijo, tienes una habilidad sorprendente con la espada Zabuza.- respondió el copiador emergiendo de las aguas.

El combate se reinicio golpe tras golpe, pese a la habilidad superior del exiliado de Kiri Kakashi le seguía el paso a la perfección, bloqueando sus ataques y aprovechando hasta la mínima abertura.

-Valla, sorprendente, pero esta bien dejar solo a tu protegido.-

-Esta con shinobis capacitados.-

-Eso esta por verse.-

Tres clones del espadachín atacaron a los genin y a su protegido, los chicos intentaron detener el ataque pero no fueron rivales para los clones, Sasuke fue cortado en canal mientras que Naruto era decapitado y Sakura y Tazuna atravesados en diagonal para luego explotar en volutas de humo mientras que una lluvia de kunai y shuriken caía sobre los clones de agua.

-Kage Bunshin.- dijo con un ligero y casi imperceptible tono de sorpresa Zabuza.

-Fue un buen plan el mezclar el kawarimi con el Kage Bunshin y el Henge, bien pensado Sakura.- dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Los tres genin se encontraban ocultos tras unos arbustos junto a Tazuna, tras recobrar sus sentidos con las palabras de Kakashi la chica les dijo un plan para burlar a Zabuza y poder proteger a Tazuna, era un plan sorprendente sobre todo tomando en cuanta la complejidad de este y la velocidad en que lo formulo, primero buscaron un lugar seguro para ocultarse tras lo cual observaron atentamente la batalla para esperar que Zabuza los perdiera de vista tras lo cual el rubio creo clones y los transformo para remplazarlos en el lugar en el que se encontraban todo en una fracción de segundo.

(Kya, Sasuke_kun me alago.)

(Parece que la empalagosa no es tan inútil después de todo.) -Naruto apoyemos a Kakashi.-

(Sakura_chan es tan inteligente y hermosa) –No tienes que repetirlo Sasuke.-

Los chicos se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas y cuando se encontraban alejados de los otros dos saltaron al campo de batalla con kunais y shurikens a la mano para apoyar a Kakashi.

-Vaya parece que tienen algo de talento, pero eso no es suficiente para ser llamado Shinobi.- Al escuchar esto a sus espaldas los dos se voltean para descubrir un clon de Zabuza detrás de cada uno -A su edad mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre.-

-Estos son diferentes a los anteriores, cada uno tiene el 5% de mi poder.- dijo el original a Kakashi.

Los clones del espadachín desarmaron a los chicos y los arrojaron varios metros de distancia con sendas patadas en el pecho sin siquiera usar su espada o tan siquiera sus manos. Al ver esto Kakashi se alertó, era cierto que los chicos tenían talento y su trabajo en equipo era sorprendente pero Zabuza se había enfrentado de igual a igual a Yagura quien no solo era Mizukage sino que también era jinchūriki del Sanbi y se decía que tenia completo control sobre este, aun si no había podido medir el poder real de Naruto su oponente estaba claramente fuera de su liga, tal vez juntos tendrían alguna oportunidad ante un clon pero solos no. El peliblanco abandono su batalla y se dirijo hacia Naruto el cual había caído cerca del agua y tenia a su respectivo oponente sobre él y con espada en mano, a una velocidad sorprendente embistió al clon y le clavo su kunai mientras aun se encontraban en el aire haciendo que este se desvaneciera en una explosión de agua.

-Caíste.- Zabuza apareció tras el – Suirō no Jutsu.-

Después de aprisionar a Kakashi en una enorme esfera de agua Zabuza pateo al rubio en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y el otro clon con tal fuerza que este cayó sobre Sasuke.

-¡Chicos corran!, aunque sea solo un clon ese sujeto es un monstruo que mato a toda una generación de genin en Kiri para graduarse cuando ni siquiera tenia edad de entrar a la academia y que fue capas de pelear de igual contra el Mizukage.-

Los chicos se levantaron y lo miraron con una confianza que ninguno de los dos realmente tenían y le respondieron.

-Tú nos dijiste que no nos dejarías morir.- Sasuke.

-Pues nosotros te decimos lo mismo.- Naruto

-No te dejaremos morir.- ambos juntos.

(Mierda, realmente estamos muertos, solo espero que Sakura saque al viejo de aquí antes de que todos muramos.) Pensó Sasuke.

-**Que sucede cachorro, acaso estas asustado.-**

(Por supuesto que lo estoy Kurama, lo sentiste verdad ese sujeto tiene más poder del que yo puedo controlar, incluso si libero el sello podría morir, que emocionante han pasado años desde la ultima vez que tuve una pelea así.)

Los pensamientos de los chicos estaban claros, no peleaban para ganar, eso era imposible para ellos solos pero si lograban liberar a Kakashi tendrían una oportunidad.

-Naruto creo que es hora de usar la numero tres.-

-Crees que funcione contra él.-

-Lo dudo pero el hacer que resulte depende de tu habilidad de improvisar.-

-Gracias por la presión extra.- en tono irónico –Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu.-

Un centenar de clones del rubio apareció y se lanzo en ataque contra el clon del espadachín. Los clones desparecían uno tras otro cortados, decapitados, pateados, etc. Naruto tuvo que repetir la técnica de clonación otras tres veces para evitar el avance del clon de Zabuza mientras él y Sasuke se preparaban para el contra ataque.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sasuke lanzándole un Fūma Shuriken.

Naruto tomo el shuriken gigante y lo empezó a hacer girar en su mano mientras le inyectaba chacra.

-Fūton Kaze shuriken.- grito mientras de las hijas del shuriken salían unas ráfagas de viento que levantaron polvo cubriéndolos. El shuriken fue lanzado en dirección hacia el clon cunado Sasuke puso un hilo ninja en sus labios.

-Katon Shiruko no jutsu.-

Una bola de fuego siguió todo el camino del hilo hasta el shuriken causando que este se convirtiera en un enorme espiral llameante.

-Korabore Ninpō hi tatsumaki shuriken.- gritaron a la vez.

El clon de agua simplemente esquivo el llameante ataque pero en ese momento Sasuke tiro de otra cuerda cambiando el curso del mismo dirigiéndolo hacia el cuerpo principal que aun mantenía preso a Kakashi.

-Así que su objetivo fui yo desde un comienzo, pero no será tan fácil.-

Zabuza salto asía atrás saliendo de la trayectoria del ataque pero en ese momento un segundo Fūma shuriken, este normal, apareció debajo del llameante primero.

-¿Nani?-

Zabuza reacciono a tiempo usando su espada para desviar el segundo shuriken mientras aun se encontraba en el aire.

-Vaya muy listos, un engaño doble, no solo hicieron parecer que atacaban al clon sino que escondieron un segundo shuriken bajo la sombra del primero, pero aun así es insuficiente.-

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente antes de responder.

-Quien dijo que era doble.-

El segundo shuriken se transformó en un clon del rubio y le lanzo un kunai cargado de chacra elemento viento pero Zabuza lo bloqueo a arrojándole su espada tras lo cual fue Naruto el que sonrió.

-Es una trampa cuádruple.-

Respondió el rubio mientras jalaba un hilo que libero los engranes del shuriken llameante causando que sus cuatro hojas salieran en cuatro direcciones diferentes una de las cuales golpeo al ninja de Kiri causándole una herida menor así como una quemadura superficial en su espalda y otra impacto el clon destruyéndolo.

-Gracias chicos.- dijo Kakashi tomando distancia de Zabuza -Es hora de terminar esto.-

-Tienes razón, dejarlos vivir podría ser problemático a futuro.- fijo fríamente

Zabuza tomo distancia.

-Veamos como enfrentan una técnica que no han visto antes, incluso si la copias el más rápido gana.-

Trazo sellos a una gran velocidad pero se sorprendió al ver que Kakashi trazaba los sellos a la misma velocidad, incluso le pareció verse a si mismo tras la espalda de Kakashi.

(Imposible, acaso puede leer las mentes, pero aun así no me superara.)

Para aun mayor sorpresa de Zabuza Kakashi termino los sellos unos instantes antes de que el trazara el ultimo.

-Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu.-

Ambas técnicas chocaron pero la de Kakashi fue más rápida y logro superar a la de Zabuza arrojándolo sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-Maldito bastardo, acaso puedes ver el futuro con ese ojo.-

-Si y tu futuro es morir aquí y ahora.-

Fin capitulo 6

Glosario

Kubikiribōchō: gran cuchillo decapitador.

Suirō no Jutsu: técnica de la prisión de agua.

Fūton Kaze shuriken: elemento viento shuriken de viento.

Katon Shiruko no jutsu: elemento fuego bola de fuego.

Korabore Ninpō hi tatsumaki shuriken: técnica combinada shuriken del tornado de fuego.

Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu: elemento agua dragón de agua.


	10. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Kunren to inarigitsune (訓練と稲荷狐) "entrenamiento y el zorro de Inari"

Kakashi se dirigía asía Zabuza para darle el golpe final cuando un senbon se le clava en el cuello causando que este caiga sin dar señales de vida, al mirar al lugar del que el senbon fue lanzado se ve a un chico no mayor que Naruto y los demás el cual lleva una mascara ANBU de la aldea de Kiri parado sobre un árbol el cual salta hacia ellos y toma el cuerpo inerte del espadachín.

-Les agradezco por debilitar a Zabuza pero ahora yo me encargara del cuerpo, llevamos mucho tiempo tras la pista de este traidor en Kiri y debo de recuperar su cuerpo.-

-Un buscador de Kiri, debes de ser muy talentoso para serlo a tú edad, cuando no eres mayor que mis alumnos.-

-Así es Kakashi_dono, y si me disculpan me retiro.-

Tras esta breve conversación el enmascarado se retira cargando el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza, tras lo cual Sakura y Tazuna se reúnen con Kakashi y los chicos el cual comienza a tambalearse.

-¿Sensei que le pasa?- pregunta Sakura con cara de preocupación.

-Nada, solo es que use mucho chakra y estoy exhausto.- responde Kakashi.

Finalmente Kakashi cae inconsciente mientras que Naruto y Sasuke lo sostienen para que no toque suelo. Tras una breve conversación deciden que la mejor opción es ir a la casa del viejo constructor de puentes y se dirigen a ella.

* * *

-¿Realmente se encuentra bien?-

-No se preocupe Tsunami_san solo esta cansado, ya despertara pronto.-

-Pero ha estado inconsciente desde que llegaron y eso hace ya más de 6 horas Sakura_chan.-

Mientras ambas mujeres discutían el peligris comienza a moverse en la cama llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Kakashi_sensei ya era hora que despertaras.- le dijo Sasuke

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación jugando a las cartas de manera despreocupada y apenas le prestan atención al convaleciente sensei.

-Realmente me conmueve su preocupación.- responde con voz apagada Kakashi reincorporándose.

-Poker de ases.- dice Sasuke.

-Escalera real, yo gano.- responde Naruto.

(Realmente no me tienen el más mínimo respeto.) Piensa Kakashi viendo la escena con una gota en su nuca.

-Dejando los detalles sin importancia de lado, ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto Zabuza?- dice Naruto mientras guarda dinero en su monedero de rana.

-Exacto, insinuaste que estaba al nivel de un kage o algo así.- secundo Sasuke.

-Supongo que tienen derecho de saberlo. Escuchen bien, Zabuza es casi una leyenda viviente, antiguamente Kiri fue conocida como Chigiri no sato pues su prueba para convertirse en genin consistía en matar a su compañero mas cercano pero este método fue abandonado después de que una generación completa de genin fuera asesinada por un niño que ni siquiera tenia la edad de ingresar a la academia el cual armado solo con un Kunai los masacro a todos hasta dejarlos irreconocibles, este niño era Zabuza después de lo cual fue el ninja más joven en convertirse en un Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū los cuales eran los 7 espadachines más fuertes de Kiri. Ocupo un alto puesto como un ninja de elite hasta que hace algunos años planeo un golpe de estado enfrentándose al Mizukage Yagura y logrando herirlo incluso dejando una cicatriz en su rostro, lo más impresionante es que este no solo era Mizukage sino que también el jinchūriki del Sanbi y era capas de controlarlo a la perfección.-

-Guau, osea que nos enfrentamos a alguien increíble, me alegro que ya no lo veamos.- dijo Sakura.

Inesperadamente durante toda la conversación Naruto se mantuvo tranquilo, es mas estaba tan silencioso que casi era imperceptible a pesar de sus chillones ropajes.

**-Estas bastante pensativo cachorro, ¿acaso estas recordando ese momento?-**

(Sí fue uno de los peores momentos que he vivido.)

Flashback

En medio de la niebla se pude ver a un niño de no más de 10 años cabellos rojos y ojos de un misterioso purpura parado respirando con dificultad, su brazo derecho cuelga inerte y múltiples cortes cubren su cuerpo. Se escuchan pasos lentos rodearlo y una voz atraviesa el silencio.

-Realmente esperaba algo más de otro jinchūriki, esta ha sido una pelea mas bien decepciónate.-

(Kurama no podemos hacer algo, a este paso estamos acabados.)

-**Lo siento mocoso pero si libero más poder tu cuerpo no lo aguantara, por lo pronto parece que no morirás.-**

(Pero aun así es extraño, si no fuera porque sé que es imposible podría jurar que esta bajo un genjutsu por su extraño flujo de chakra.)

De repente una extraña arma en forma de garfio doble se clava en el estomago de Naruto. Y una nostálgica y conocida sensación de frio empieza a apoderarse de él, su mirada se vuelve borrosa y apenas pude entrever a una silueta acercándose cuando una sombra se interpone entre ellos y cae inconsciente.

-ita ta ta.- se levanta quejándose mientras se presiona el vientre.

-Valla, así que el durmiente despertó al fin.-

Al mirar a su alrededor puede ver las paredes que lo rodean y los anaqueles con frascos en una esquina así como un gran número de enormes tubos con extrañas criaturas y órganos flotando en un liquido verdoso y se da cuenta de que esta de vuelta entre aliados.

-Karasumori ¿Cómo…?-

-Jikūkan Idō, lo utilice en ambos después de completar mi misión.- el sujeto llamado Karasumori mira con cierto reproche a Naruto. –Te dije que no me siguieras porque era demasiado peligroso para ti aún, pero al menos esas heridas deberían enseñarte algo de humildad, aun así eres sorprendente incluso yo habría muerto con heridas como esas aunque no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me las hicieran.-

Tras decir eso el sujeto salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto pensativo y cabizbajo.

Fin Flashback

-Aun no está muerto.- respondió Kakashi sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-Que quieres decir, ese buscador de Kiri lo mato ante nuestros ojos.- dijo un sorprendido Naruto.

-Exacto.- respondió tranquilamente Sasuke -el que lo hiciera ante nuestros ojos es lo preocupante, se supone que los buscadores nunca deben de ser vistos, además el arma que uso fue un senbon, amenos que le pongas veneno su índice de fatalidad es muy bajo y esta el hecho de que se llevo el cuerpo cuando lo único que necesitaba era la cabeza.-

Todos miraron con cierto nivel de respeto a Sasuke por sus conocimientos.

(Así que aun esta vivo, esto puede ser interesante.) Pensó el rubio.

-Bien dicho Sasuke, lo más probable es que ese buscador sea su aliado, pero con esas heridas amenos que tenga un ninja medico con él le tomara uno días recuperarse, los cuales aprovechare para entrenarlos pero ahora deben ir a dormir ya es muy tarde y aun necesito recuperar un poco más de chakra para el entrenamiento.-

Tras las palabras de Kakashi todos salen de la habitación y se disponen a dormir, Tsunami deja que los chicos ocupen la otra habitación de invitados mientras que Sakura comparte la suya y todos se acuestan.

* * *

Esos ojos, esa mirada de odio y desprecio, los murmullos y los gritos todos dirigidos a él, sin importar cuanto corriera o donde se ocultara esos ojos lo perseguían, quería llorar y gritar pero sus lágrimas no caían y su voz se apagaba, entonces volvía a ocurrir, sangre manchando el piso los cadáveres desperdigados y ese sujeto parado ante él, tan grande e imponente mirándolo en silencio.

-Oye, Hiyoko despierta.-

-¿A quien le dices Hiyoko?, Baka kitsune.- Sasuke se levanta gritándole a Naruto.

Había sido una pesadilla aterradora, el mismo sueño de antaño aquel que solo le traía más odio y desesperación, todo por culpa de ese sujeto.

-No te sulfures y apresúrate a bajar, Kakashi dijo que entrenaremos apenas terminemos.-

Fue un desayuno tranquilo, Tazuna bebía mientras que Tsunami y Sakura les servían e Inari, el hijo de Tsunami y nieto de Tazuna, abandonaba el comedor con mala cara.

-Les ruego disculpen la mala educación de mi hijo, es solo que no esta acostumbrado a los extraños.-

-No se preocupe Tsunami_san.- respondió amablemente Kakashi.

Tras desayunar Kakashi, con muletas para poder caminar, llevo a los chicos a un bosque cercano y los detuvo frente a los arboles pero antes de que pudiera hablar Naruto pregunto.

-Sensei como se puede hacer esa imagen que Zabuza creo en su espalda.-

-De que demonios estas hablando retrasado, no había ninguna imagen la espalda de Zabuza.- recrimino Sasuke.

(Así que Naruto fue capas de verlo, interesante incluso un chūnin normal seria abrumado y no podría notarlo.) Pensó el peligris.

-**Realmente eres un idiota, verdad cachorro.-**

(A que te refieres Kurama.)

**-Eso que viste a la espalda de Zabuza se llama intimidación y es una técnica de caza y defensa que las bestias usan para debilitar a sus presas o alejar depredadores, aunque un humano que pueda usarlo a ese nivel es muy raro.-**

(Entonces ¿como es que yo pude verlo pero Sasuke y Sakura no?)

**-Simple, ellos son aun demasiado débiles por lo que fueron abrumados por ella, aun así es sorprendente que el mocoso Uchiha pudiera moverse normalmente ese nivel puede paralizar por completo a los más débiles, pero en tú caso eres bastante fuerte y además me tienes a mi dentro de ti por lo que es normal que no te abrumaras, si quieres después te enseño como hacerlo.-**

(Enserio, gracias Kurama, te tomare la palabra.)

-Dejando ese tema de lado, chicos ¿Qué es lo que saben sobre el chakra?-

Ante la pregunta Sakura se puso inquieta y levanto la mano.

-Muy bien Sakura.-

-el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu , incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chakra, también llamados tenketsu, en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.-

Sakura dijo el discurso con rostro de suficiencia mientras Sasuke permanecía indiferente y Naruto daba claras señales de confusión sin apartar los ojos de ella.

(Sakura_chan es hermosa incluso cuando dice cosas complicadas.)

-Bien dicho Sakura, una verdadera explicación del libro.-

Kakashi se acercó a un árbol y sin voltear les dijo

-Ahora practicaremos control chakra escalando los arboles, pero como un ejemplo vale más que una explicación les mostrare.-

Kakashi puso un pie y su respectiva muleta en el árbol para luego poner el otro y, ante la sorprendida mirada de dos de sus alumnos, quedar parado en perpendicular al tronco luego de lo cual procedió a subir lentamente hasta pararse de cabeza en una rama gruesa.

-Esto es lo que harán, solo deben de moldear un poco de chakra y concentrarlo en sus pies usándolo para adherirse a la superficie del árbol, pero tengan cuidado pues si usan mucho solo romperán la corteza y si usan muy poco no se adherirán adecuadamente.-

Tras la explicación Kakashi bajo lentamente y se paro a algunos metros de los arboles.

-Empiecen.-

La escena era reveladora, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron de inmediato a sus respectivos arboles Sakura permanecía parada frente al suyo en pose de meditación, durante los primeros minutos Naruto y Sasuke solo lograban pequeños avances pues o rompían la corteza en el primer intento o se desprendían a mitad de camino, pero aun así Naruto siempre estaba unos pocos centímetros por sobre Sasuke. Tras veinte minutos de meditación Sakura por fin poso uno de sus pies en su árbol y con paso lento pero seguro llego a la cima del mismo frustrando a Sasuke y alegrando a Naruto quien la miraba embobado.

-Bien hecho Sakura, ya puedes volver a la casa, Sasuke y Naruto ustedes sigan hasta la hora de comer, después continuaran hasta la cena y así sucesivamente hasta que lo logren.-

El resto del día continúo con tranquilidad, la comida fue deliciosa pero nuevamente Inari los dejo con una mala cara, durante la tarde los chicos lograron hacer un tercio del recorrido y volvieron para cenar y dormir. El segundo día fue igual solo que Sakura acompaño como escolta al viejo Tazuna que quería avanzar con su trabajo mientras que los chicos lograron superar la mitad del trayecto y durante la cena Sakura ya era lo suficientemente cercana a Tsunami como para conversar animadamente con ella mientras que Sasuke tenia una mirada inusualmente agria.

(Maldición, ese estúpido de Naruto me esta subestimando, es más que obvio que solo se deja caer apropósito cuando ve que yo no puedo subir más, maldición.)

-¿Que sucede Sasuke _kun?- pregunto Sakura.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.- respondió este.

Sasuke termino de cenar y tras dar las gracias se fue inmediatamente a su habitación dejando a Sakura deprimida.

-No te preocupes Sakura_chan, Hiyoko_chan solo esta molesto porque aun no logra escalar hasta la copa del árbol, pero no esta enojado contigo eso te lo aseguro.- Naruto consoló a su amada.

Durante el desayuno del tercer día Sasuke se trago su orgullo y se acercó a Sakura para pedirle consejo tras lo cual él y Naruto se fueron a continuar con el entrenamiento, dejando a Sakura completamente feliz. Durante el almuerzo ambos comunicaron que habían llegado a la cima de los arboles y Kakashi, ya sin las muletas, los siguió para comprobarlo.

-Yaho, mírenme soy como Kakashi sensei.- dijo Naruto

El rubio se encontraba parado de cabeza en una rama cundo de repente sus pes se despegaron y cayo al suelo, Kakashi se apresuró a ayudarlo pero al tocar el hombro de Naruto este se apartó de él bruscamente.

-No se preocupe sensei, estoy bien.-

-Ya veo.- (Es como lo sospechaba, no soy un experto en sellos pero por su anormal flujo de chakra es obvio que tiene un sello se supresión.) pensó Kakashi después de tocar su hombro.

Durante la cena Naruto estaba realmente sonriente y alegre mientras que Sasuke tenía una expresión más calmada, ver caer a Naruto de forma estrepitosa le alegro el día, Sakura escucha las bromas del primero cuando Inari entro en el comedor y se puso a gritar.

-De que se ríen, todos ustedes deberían de largarse de aquí antes de que los maten, solo son un montón de ninjas estúpidos que no tienen idea de lo que hemos sufrido, ustedes que no saben lo que es perder a un familiar deberían simplemente irse y no entrometerse con nosotros.-

De repente Naruto saco una tachi de la nada y corto la cabeza de Inari desparramando su sangre y sesos por toda la habitación. Al ver detenidamente la escena después del shock inicial se dieron cuenta de que Naruto solo sostenía la espada entre los ojos del niño, solo había sido su instinto asesino lo que había creado esa imagen, mientras lo miraba de una manera aterradora.

-Dices que no sabemos lo que es sufrir, insinúas que tú eres desgraciado e infeliz, no me jodas pequeña basura malagradecida, tú al menos tienes una familia. Cuando sepas lo que es estar solo en las noches de invierno tirado en la calle sin saber si estarás vivo al despertar, cuando no tengas absolutamente nadie contigo y debas buscar tu alimento entre sobras porque te lo han quitado todo, cuando te sientas despreciado por todos los que te rodean solo entonces tendrás el derecho de decir que sabes lo que yo sufrí, pero a diferencia de un cobarde como tú yo no me compadezco de mi mismo e intento seguir adelante, gracias a eso encontré nuevos amigos y personas importantes a las que pude llamar familia e incluso si en este momento no estoy con ellos aun puedo sonreír.-

Tras decir eso Naruto hiso desaparecer la tachi y se salió de la casa golpeando la puerta dejando a Inari pensativo y a los demás sorprendidos.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo?- pregunto Tsunami.

-Sí, no puedo dar detalles pero él tuvo una infancia difícil.- (Pero aun así, esa tachi no vi ningún sello, es casi como si hubiera utilizado el Hiraishin no jutsu de mi sensei.)

Después de reaccionar de esa manera Naruto vago por los bosques cercanos hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Una elegante figura en un kimono rosa estampado con una cesta en sus manos se agacha sobre un bulto naranja tirado en medio del bosque, sujeta unos senbon en su mano pero al acercarse los guarda y despierta al bulto naranja.

-Si duermes en un lugar como este te resfriaras.-

-Un ángel.- dice semidormido Naruto.

-No soy un ángel, mi nombre es Haku.-

Naruto se levanta y observa con atención a la figura ante él, piel nívea y cabellos largos y sedosos así como unas facciones finas y armoniosas, vestida en un simple pero vello kimono rosa con una cesta en sus manos la cual tiene flores y hierbas.

-¿Nechan estas recogiendo plantas?, si quieres puedo ayudarte.- se ofreció Naruto.

Después de pasar un rato recogiendo plantas la conversación se dio de manera natural dando tal ambiente que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se trataba de dos viejos conocidos.

-Eh, no sabia que esta hierba fuera medicinal.-

-Sí, es muy útil para calmar el dolor y eliminar la fatiga.-

-Nechan eres muy inteligente y también valiente para recoger hierbas tan temprano en un lugar como este completamente sola.-

-en primer lugar soy un chico y en segundo acaso tú no tienes miedo de dormir en un lugar así, podrían atacarte cuando estas indefenso.-

-Un chico, pero si eres realmente hermosa ¿o debería decir hermoso?, pero más importante claro que no tengo miedo, ves este hitai ate, es la prueba oficial de que soy un ninja.-

-Vaya, entonces debes de tener a una persona importante.-

-¿Persona importante?-

-Sí, yo creo firmemente que al ser de utilidad, cuidar y proteger a una persona importante puedes volverte realmente fuerte.-

Naruto había seguido recolectando hierbas mientras conversaban y se encontraba a cierta distancia de espaldas a Haku cuando contesto.

-Así que tu persona importante es Zabuza.-

Haku se sobresalto y se irguió con rapidez sacando sus senbon solo para sentir como el suelo escapaba de sus pies y encontrarse con todo el peso del cuerpo de Naruto sellando sus movimientos, era una escena bastante sugerente el rubio se encontraba sobre Haku sujetándole ambos brazos y con sus rodillas en sus piernas manteniéndolas ligeramente separadas, la brusquedad del bloqueo había soltado el kimono de Haku revenado sus finas y estilizadas piernas así como su pecho cubierto de vendas, Naruto bajo su rostro hasta poner su boca a la altura de sus oídos.

-Eres realmente buena, podrías haberme engañado pero lamentablemente tu olor a hembra te delato nechan, el olor de la misma hembra que se llevo a Zabuza, debiste atacarme cuando estaba dormido aunque tampoco habría resultado, después de todo soy del tipo sensor.-

Haku estaba atrapada, no había contado con la posibilidad de que el chico fuera tipo sensor y mucho menos que la reconocieran, no podía dejarse capturar, Zabuza estaba mejorando pero necesitaría al menos otro día para recuperarse por completo y ella no permitiría que la usaran para encontrarlo, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de moldear chakra así que opto por la mejor opción, morderse la lengua pero Naruto soltó el agarre de uno de sus brazos para llevar sus dedos índice y medio a su boca atrapando su lengua entre ellos.

-Seria un problema que te mordiera la lengua ahora.- susurro suavemente en su oído -No me gustaría ver que una chica tan bella se quitara la vida, especialmente una con tan maravilloso aroma.-

Naruto levanto su cabeza y se puso cara a cara con Haku, tenia sus ojos cerrados, entonces los abrió y miro a la chica con esos misteriosos ojos violeta.

* * *

Kakashi y Tazuna se encontraban caminado hacia el puente cuando lo vieron, entonces Kakashi le hablo.

-Hey Naruto, nos dirigimos hacia el puente, ven con nosotros ayer los últimos trabajadores renunciaron y falta mano de obra.-

Tras el encuentro Naruto se dirigió al puente junto a ellos, al llegar Naruto creo cien clones y Kakashi diez y comenzaron a trabajar, Kakashi y sus clones eran diligentes y hacían el trabajo de manera tan eficiente que parecían profesionales, mientras que Naruto compensaba la falta de experiencia con número y trabajo pesado desde mover bigas hasta transportar herramientas. Al atardecer Tazuna y Kakashi, que cargaba a un dormido Naruto en su espalda, llegaron a la casa.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo Sakura asomándose a la puerta.

-No pudimos encontrar información sobre Zabuza, pero descubrimos una base de mercenarios al servicio de Gatō, contamos un mínimo de trescientos efectivos.- dijo secamente Sasuke afirmado en una pared.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, fue una cena tranquila Naruto comió su porción y la de Sasuke en medio de ronquidos sin siquiera despertar mientras que Inari se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada baja todo el tiempo, esa noche fue clamada tal como la calma que hay antes de una tormenta.

Fin capitulo 07

Glosario

Chigiri no sato: la aldea de la niebla sangrienta.

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū: siete espadachines ninja de la niebla.

Jikūkan Idō: migración espacio-tiempo.


	11. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: Burijji kōbō-sen (ブリッジ攻防戦) "Batalla sobre el puente"

Por la mañana cuatro figuras salían de la casa y una mujer los despedía en la puerta.

-Realmente no es necesario despertar a Naruto_kun.- pregunto Tsunami.

-Dejémoslo descansar un poco más, ayer se agotó con la cantidad de clones que uso en el puente.- dijo Kakashi.

* * *

Mientras trabajaban ene el puente una densa niebla se levanto empezando a dificultar la visión.

-Chicos protejan a Tazuna.- ordeno Kakashi.

Inmediatamente los muchachos se posaron a los lados del anciano sacando kunais y poniéndose en guardia

-Hola Kakashi, es un gusto volver a verte.-

Zabuza aparece algunos metros por delante de Kakashi en medio de la niebla portando su Kubikiribōchō.

-Tardaste bastante en aparecer, temía que no lo hubieras logrado.- responde Kakashi.

-Me pregunto cuanto podrás hablar de esa manera, especialmente des de que Haku descubrió como funcionaba tu Sharingan.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, tu Sharingan se compone del ojo que copia el cual puede incluso predecir los próximos movimientos por la tensión de los músculos y del ojo hipnótico el cual manipula la mente del objetivo, entonces la solución es simple solo debo bloquear tú visión y no mirarte a los ojos, y eso lo are con esta técnica Kirigakure no jutsu.-

Tras decir eso la niebla se volvió tan espesa que ni siquiera se podía ver la punta de su propia nariz.

-Pero de esta forma tú tampoco serás capas de verme.- dijo Kakashi

Kakashi cambio sigilosamente de posición, sabia que permanecer en el mismo lugar era peligroso, pero cuando se detuvo apenas alcanzo a bloquear un ataque que corto levemente su rostro.

-Un pequeño saludo Kakashi, mi especialidad es el Sairento Kiringu, no necesito verte, es suficiente con el calor de tu cuerpo, el sonido de tu respiración y del palpitar de tu corazón para que pueda localizarte.-

Kakashi estaba en problemas, su Sharingan era casi inútil, debido al chakra en la niebla apenas podía usarlo para distinguir el flujo del de su enemigo cuando este estaba casi sobre él, solo podía centrarse en la defensa y los contrataques y ese definitivamente no era su estilo, es más estaba preocupado por los chicos pues aun no había aparecido el supuesto "Buscador de Kiri", Zabuza pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por tus mocosos, mi Haku se encargara de ellos.-

* * *

Naruto finalmente se despertaba y bajo a tomar desayuno, después de comer cuatro raciones y todas las sobras del día anterior recién se percato de la hora y de la ausencia de su equipo y salió a toda prisa de la casa pasando junto a un silencioso y cabizbajo Inari.

-Mierda, es realmente tarde, porque no me despertaron.-

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en guardia, la visibilidad era nula por lo que permanecían literalmente pegados a los costados de Tazuna, de repente Sasuke empujo rápidamente a Tazuna y Sakura arrojándolos lejos cuando varios senbon surcaron el lugar donde tan solo hace unos instantes se encontraban sus yugulares y entonces apareció, el piso se escarchaba a su paso despejando la niebla permitiendo ver su esbelta figura y su enmascarado rostro, sí era el "cazador de Kiri" que se había llevado el "cuerpo" de Zabuza en su anterior encuentro.

-Así que realmente eras aliado de ese bastardo, "nise Kiri no kariudo_kun".-

-Y tú eres más que un ninja de apoyo, realmente es una sorpresa que esquivaras ese ataque, pensé que no podrías hacer gran cosa sin ese atacante de viento, por cierto ¿Dónde esta? Seria interesante luchar contra el.-

Sasuke nunca fue del tipo impulsivo sino más bien era del tipo calmado, pero ese comentario era algo que no podía aguantar, lo estaban menospreciando, Sasuke se abalanzó contra el enmascarado al tiempo que le gritaba a Sakura.

-¡Sakura toma a Tazuna y no te separes de él yo me encargo de este sujeto!-

El enmascarado esquivó a Sasuke y le lanza una patada alta a la cabeza, Sasuke bloquea la patada con su mano izquierda y con la derecha logra conectarle un golpe a la boca del estomago arrojándolo hacia atrás y le arroja cuatro shuriken los cuales chocan con cuatro senbon en el aire cayendo a tierra y otros tres senbon son bloqueados por un kunai que Sasuke saca oportunamente.

-Realmente eres bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero que tanto lo serás en ninjutsu.-

Mientras con la mano derecha continúa lanzando senbon a Sasuke con la izquierda empieza a realizar sellos.

(Sellos de una mano, es imposible, que tan grande es el nivel de habilidad de este sujeto.)

-Hyōton Makyō Hyōshō.-

El agua del suelo y la humedad del ambiente comienza a formar finas laminas de hielo las en forma de espejo las cuales comienzan a rodearlo hasta formar una cúpula compuesta por un total de veintiún espejos, tras lo cual este se introduce dentro de un o de los espejos apareciendo su figura en todos ellos.

-Realmente no pensé que tendría que hacerlo pero parece que tendré que ponerme serio.-

Tras decir estas palabras la figura tras los espejos se pone en posición e inicia el ataque.

* * *

Dos sujetos de estrepitosas risas caminan a través de los bosques de Nami armados con Katanas cortando arboles y animales a su paso.

-Ne, aniki ¿cuanto falta para llegar?-

-Solo un poco más.-

-Solo necesitamos a la mujer verdad.-

-Sí, el jefe dijo que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con el mocoso, haf(suspiro) ese jabalí no fue suficiente, el filo de mi Katana necesita sangre humana.-

-Sí tienes toda la razón aniki, no puedo esperar para destajar al mocoso.-

Ambos sujetos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente al pensar en lo que harían.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba contra las cuerdas, de no ser por su Sharingan ya habría muerto hace mucho, ni siquiera podía utilizar ninjutsu la sangrante herida de su mano derecha era la prueba, cuando intento utilizar Fūton para despejar la niebla un afilado kunai casi le arranca la mano cuando apenas empezaba a hacer el primer sello, Zabuza estaba en su elemento y no le permitiría salir de el.

-Permíteme alabarte, con excepción de Yagura nadie había sobrevivido antes a mi primer ataque después de que me pongo serio, lastima que tus estudiantes mueran sin poder ver tu persistencia y habilidad.-

-Quien sabe, Sasuke es considerado un genio y el mejor ninja de su promoción.-

-Realmente dudo que sea capas de vencer a mi Haku, puede que carezca de la técnica y la determinación necesarias pero en habilidad pura hace mucho que me supero, será definitivamente más peligroso de lo que yo podría llegar a ser.-

Un nuevo ataque, esta vez hacia su corazón, pero por primera vez fue capas de herir a Zabuza, fue un corte superficial pero en su kunai aun quedaban algunas gotas de sangre, era claro que cunado se trataba de ese tal Haku Zabuza baja su guardia.

* * *

Inari estaba sentado en el embarcadero mirando el agua, las palabras del rubio aun estaban frescas en su mente.

(Si realmente ha sufrido todo eso, ¿como es que puede reír de esa forma?, de donde saca tanta fortaleza.)

-Mocoso encontrado.-

Sintió una aterradora voz a su espalda y al voltearse pudo ver a dos sujetos que Katana en mano se le acercaban, en eso su madre sale de la casa.

-No se atrevan a tocar a mi hijo.-

-Lo siento señora, pero nuestro jefe dijo que solo la necesitaba a usted.-

El sujeto decía eso mientras levantaba al pequeño con una mano y su compañero tomaba posición de ataque con su Katana.

-Si le hacen algo me morderé la lengua y moriré.- grito Tsunami.

-Tch, esta bien.-

Los dos espadachines, de mala gana y algo decepcionados, dejaron de lado al niño y se acercaron a tomar a Tsunami mientras Inari estaba asustado y temblando en el suelo.

(Mierda, no de nuevo, todo lo que puedo hacer es temblar y rendirme, pero que puedo hacer soy pequeño y débil no puedo hacer nada.)

Estando tirado en el suelo el recuerdo de las palabras del rubio se hicieron más fuertes

Flashback

-Dices que no sabemos lo que es sufrir, insinúas que tú eres desgraciado e infeliz, no me jodas pequeña basura malagradecida, tú al menos tienes una familia. Cuando sepas lo que es estar solo en las noches de invierno tirado en la calle sin saber si estarás vivo al despertar, cuando no tengas absolutamente nadie contigo y debas buscar tu alimento entre sobras porque te lo han quitado todo, cuando te sientas despreciado por todos los que te rodean solo entonces tendrás el derecho de decir que sabes lo que yo sufrí, pero a diferencia de un cobarde como tú yo no me compadezco de mi mismo e intento seguir adelante, gracias a eso encontré nuevos amigos y personas importantes a las que pude llamar familia e incluso si en este momento no estoy con ellos aun puedo sonreír.-

Fin Flashback

Se levanto lentamente y con sus piernas temblando se abalanzo sobre ellos gritando.

-Aléjense de mi mamá bastardos.-

Los espadachines sonrieron y sacaron sus Katanas apuñalando a Inari ante la aterrada mirada de su madre, entonces el cuerpo estallo en volutas de humo y frente a ellos un manchón naranja con un bulto en sus hombros se materializo.

-Bien hecho Inari, eres realmente fuerte, cualquiera puede pelear sin miedo pero solo los realmente fuertes pueden pelear contra él.-

-Se supone que tendrías que haberte marchado maldito mocoso.- grito el que sujetaba a la mujer.

-Solo digamos que no es muy normal que el bosque tenga un camino de arboles y animales cortados, pero dejando eso de lado Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-

Un centenar de rubios aparecieron en el lugar y se turnaron para golpear a los atónitos espadachines, después de algunos minutos unas masas hinchadas y semi-sanguinolentas se hallaban ante los pies de la mujer y su hijo.

-Pues bien, esta vez si me voy, Inari cuanto contigo para encargarte de estos dos.-

* * *

Sakura se encontraba aterrada, podía oír claramente los gritos de dolor de Sasuke, que sonaban a intervalos irregulares, mientras permanecía junto a Tazuna.

-Sí quieres podemos ir a ayudarle, a mi no me importaría…-

-No, nuestra misión es protegerle, no ponerle en peligros innecesarios.- Sakura cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo. -Después de todo también soy una Kunoichi.-

La situación era desesperada, Kakashi tenia un plan pero sin una distracción adecuada era inútil, mientras tanto Sasuke estaba bastante herido y sin casi sin chakra.

(Maldición, el Katon es inútil y no puedo enfrentarme a su velocidad, si no hago algo pronto moriré,) la expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció (¡No! No puedo morir, no sin antes cumplir mi venganza, no de esta manera.)

En medio de la desesperación Sasuke pudo sentir como sus ojos ardían e imágenes borrosas, como si fueran recuerdos olvidados, invadían su mente. Fue solo un instante pero cuando se detuvo todo fue claro, los colores eran más vivos y los movimientos del enmascarado eran casi como si fueran en cámara lenta al mirar su reflejo lo vio, dos aspas en su ojo derecho y una en el izquierdo, no había duda era el Sharingan. Con un vistazo pudo comprender la técnica de su oponente, este saltaba de espejo en espejo antes y después de cada ataque, y vio su oportunidad con un certero lanzamiento de kunai fue capaz de cortar la pierna de este a la altura del tobillo.

Desde la distancia dos figuras observaban la batalla, los ojos de ambos eran purpuras y sus miradas penetrantes.

-Realmente esta bien que no vayas todavía.-

-Aun no es el momento de intervenir, además se supone que tú estas aquí para evaluar a los potenciales que encontré, que la batalla se prolongue no debería de molestarte.-

-Tan amable como siempre- con ironía -pero estoy seguro que solo estas esperando el mejor momento para lucirte.-

-Tch.-

Ambas figuras guardaron silencio y continuaron observando la batalla.

Sasuke continuo observado los movimientos del enmascarado, ahora que podía verlo atraparlo seria sencillo, pero este le respondió calmadamente.

-Esos ojos son sorprendentes, pero aun que puedas seguir mis movimientos con el Sharingan no podrás evitar mi próximo ataque.-

El enmascarado salió del espejo en que se encontraba y cuando pasaba junto a Sasuke en dirección al espejo tras él fue atrapado del cuello y recibido por un potente puñetazo en la carea que quebró la mascara revelando su níveo y fino rostro.

-¿Una chica?- sorprendido

Haku aprovecho la sorpresa de Sasuke y velozmente le aplico una llave sujetando ambas manos a la espalda del pelinegro con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda hacia sellos.

-Incluso si predices el patrón y dirección de mis ataques con esos ojos no servirá de nada si no puedes moverte.-

Un miliar de agujas de agua se formo rodeándolos y entonces Sasuke lo comprendió, no la había atrapado sino que ella se había dejado atrapar para así poder sellar sus movimientos.

-Suiton Sensatsu Suishō.-

Ni siquiera pudo gritar, el cuerpo de Sasuke se lleno de tantas agujas que parecía un alfiletero humano y entonces todo se volvió negro.

-Es hora de terminarlo.-

Haku saco una pequeña daga de sus bolsillos y se acercó al inconsciente Uchiha incluso en ese ultimo ataque no pudo evitar fallar en todos los puntos vitales de forma instintiva, desde que mato a su propio padre por accidente nunca había podido acabar con la vida de ningún otro ser.

(No puedo ser débil si quiero ser de utilidad para Zabuza_sama.)

-Detente Haku_nechan.-

Naruto apareció caminando tranquilamente en medio del campo de batalla hasta arrodillarse sobre Sasuke.

-Realmente te estoy agradecido, lograste que desbloqueara parte de su Sharingan, aunque aun es insuficiente.- levantándose -Por otro lado seria un problema si realmente lo mataras.-

Naruto se subió la manga derecha de su chamarra revelando un brazalete dorado, luego pone su mano con sus dedos índice y medio sobre este.

-Kai.-

Escrituras de sellado brillan en el brazalete y este cae, en ese momento una gran cantidad de chakra emana del cuerpo de Naruto e inicia el cambio, su cabello crece mientras se trona rojo, sus uñas de manos y pie se transforman en garras y sus ojos se vuelven rasgados y rojos.

-¿Que es este poderoso chakra?- pregunto Zabuza.

(Espero que esto no sea el Kyubi de Naruto, pero es la oportunidad perfecta.)

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.-

Naruto posa una de sus manos en el pecho de una sorprendida Haku y uan poderosa corriente de aire envuelve el cuerpo de esta lanzándola lejos y causándole algunas cortaduras en el rostro y la ropa.

-Realmente lo siento, no se supone que hiera, pero es la primera vez que aplico este jutsu al cuerpo de otro.- le dijo Naruto mientras volvía a colocarse el brazalete de sellado.

La niebla que hasta hace algunos instantes cubría el puente se disipa rápidamente revelando a Zabuza atrapado por un grupo de ninken que lo mordían e inmovilizaban de los pies a la cabeza.

-Zabuza permíteme mostrarte mi única técnica original- Kakashi concentro una enorme cantidad de chakra en su mano y rayos comenzaron a salir de esta -¡raikiri!-

Kakashi se abalanzo sobre Zabuza y apunto su raikiri a la altura del corazón atravesándolo por completo, pero aquel que estaba ante él no era Zabuza sino una moribunda chica con el pecho destrozado.

-Lamento no haberle sido de más ayuda Zabuza_sama.-

La chica sonrió antes de caer al suelo, Kakashi se encontraba sorprendido en gran manera y Zabuza dijo.

-Débil, realmente fuiste débil hasta el final Haku.-

Naruto se acercó lentamente mientras miraba a Zabuza.

-Realmente crees eso, esa chica realmente te amaba más que nada en el mundo, tu eras su todo y dices que era débil.-

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, un Shinobi debe ser una herramienta sin emociones, la mejor opción habría sido abandonarme y huir, pero ella era demasiado amable.-

Los ninken de Kakashi desaparecen dejando a Zabuza tirado en el suelo, ambos brazos rotos y heridas profundas en las piernas y el torso así como un profuso sangrado en su frente fueron las marcas dejadas por los perros.

-Valla parece que realmente eran un par de inútiles después de todo.-

Un hombrecito bajo y rechoncho apareció en el lugar seguido de un gran número de mercenarios, al ver no ocurrido Tazuna se reúne con Kakashi y Naruto y Sakura corre a postrarse junto a Sasuke mientras llora a gritos.

-Gatō, maldito.- dice Tazuna.

Naruto y Kakashi se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para atacar.

-¡Deténganse!- grito Zabuza.

-Que demonios estas diciendo, aunque seas su herramienta es obvio que también planea deshacerse de ti.- hablo Kakashi.

-Deshacerse de una herramienta que no es de utilidad es lógico, pero no pienso perdonarle que tratara de inútil a Haku, ciertamente era débil y demasiado amable para ser un ninja, pero nunca fue un inútil.-

Se levanto lentamente mientras con sus dientes rompía las vendas de su boca.

-Oye mocoso arrójame un kunai.-

Naruto le lanzo un kunai que Zabuza atrapo entre sus dientes y comenzó a correr hacia Gatō

-Que están haciendo deténganlo.- grito el pequeño hombre a sus subordinados.

Zabuza avanzaba a una velocidad sorprendente sin bloquear o esquivar ningún ataque, simplemente avanzando hacia adelante, espadas y cuchillas lo cortaban y algunas quedaban ensartadas en su cuerpo pero el continuaba sin detenerse, algunos de los mercenarios aterrados intentaban huir y otros lo atacaban con desesperación hasta que finalmente llego junto a Gatō y le corto el cuello.

-Imposible, yo no puedo morir así, esto no era lo que se suponía que sucediera.- dijo el empresario mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Zabuza cayo finalmente al suelo y tras los mercenarios podían oírse gritos y un sinnúmero de pasos, al voltear pudieron ver como los pobladores de Nami armados de cuchillos de cocina, hoces de segar, palas, rastrillos y todo tipo de herramientas y utensilios se dirijian hacia ellos guiados por Inari.

-Ya estamos artos de sus abusos y de rendirnos sin pelear.-

-Sí, gracias a las palabras de este niño pudimos ver nuestros errores.-

-Es hora de que nos defendamos.-

Los aldeanos hablaban con fuerza y se preparaban para pelear, por el otro lado Naruto creo cien clones y Kakashi otros cinco, estaban rodeados.

-No me queda mucho chakra pero estoy seguro que con estos serán suficientes para darles una lección, ahora ¿alguien quiere rendirse o les damos una paliza?- comento sonriente.

Uno a uno los mercenarios dejaron caer sus armas y levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición, estaban en desventaja numérica y si esos sujetos pudieron derrotar un monstruo como Zabuza derrotarlos no seria imposible para ellos. Los aldeanos ataron a los mercenarios mientras Naruto felicitaba a Inari tras lo cual se acercaron al tendido cuerpo de Zabuza.

-Parece que aun respira.- observó Naruto.

-Mocoso eres tú, apenas puedo ver y oír un poco, podrías hacerme un favor y llevarme junto a Haku.-

Naruto asintió y tomo el cuerpo del espadachín llevándolo junto al de Haku, un cuervo se poso junto a ellos y grazno antes de volver a partir el vuelo.

* * *

En una mansión a las afueras de Nami una joven mujer de entre 25 y 27 años removía documentos desesperadamente en una habitación mientras maldecía.

-Mierda, esto no tendría que haber pasado así, incluso ese viejo inútil murió. Malditos ninjas de Konoha ya verán lo que les espera.-

La puerta se abrió y en ella apareció un samurái de unos dos metros de altura.

-Que demonios pasa, acaso no les dije que no me molestaran mientras preparo las cosas irnos.-

El hombre cayo inconsciente a sus pies y una voz le respondió a sus espaldas.

-Tranquila, no puede oírte, debes de ser la verdadera Gatō cierto.-

Sentado en el escritorio se encontraba un Naruto pelirrojo y de ojos purpuras ojeando unos documentos.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la joven mientras apretaba una alarma silenciosa a sus espaldas.

-Es más que obvio que ese viejito con apariencia de Yakuza se baja clase no seria el genio empresarial considerado el más poderoso de las cinco naciones, no tenia el intelecto para serlo, además el verdadero Gatō nunca se pondría en una situación peligrosa de manera deliberada, estaba claro que solo era un doble.-

Al terminar de hablar la habitación se lleno de un gran número de guardaespaldas portando Katanas.

-Es hora de terminar esto, ninja de Konoha.-

-Valla un grupo de rōnin, realmente me gustaría jugar con ellos pero le prometí a él que le dejaría tratar este asunto.-

Al terminar de hablar un fuerte remolino de viento rodea al ninja y se transforma en uno de fuego, al disiparse se ve que la apariencia del pelirrojo ha cambiado, si el anterior era de una belleza salvaje este era más refinado, de una mayor estatura y ataviado con un kimono rojo.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pude moverme de esta forma- **mira con desprecio a los rōnin -**pero parece que tendré bastantes juguetes.-**

En un instante se abalanza sobre los guardaespaldas, armado únicamente con sus manos en forma de garras, y les corta los tendones de brazos y piernas, al terminar se voltea y mira a la mujer.

**-Ahora me podría donde guarda las escrituras de sus negocios.-**

-¿Por qué habría de decirte algo?- responde desafiante la mujer.

**-No te preocupes hablaras, dime ¿sabes lo que es el Ling Chi?-**

Después de algunas horas se puede ver un torso humano desprovisto de sus extremidades, conservando solo la cabeza, jadear ante el pelirrojo que procede mojar toda la habitación y a los presentes con agua helada.

-¿Qué significa esto bastardo?-

**-Nada, solo es que seria una lastima que el calor los matara antes de que el fuego llegue aquí.-**

El pelirrojo se retira y al salir le prende fuego a la mansión.

* * *

Después de enterrar los cuerpos de Zabuza y Haku el equipo siete se despide de todos en el ya terminado puente, aldeanos y clones trabajaron con rapidez, dejando atrás a Nami no kuni mientras los habitantes discutían un tema de vital importancia.

-Y bien Tazuna, ¿Cómo se llamara el puente?- pregunto un aldeano.

-¿Qué te parece "Naruto" abuelo?- dice Inari.

-Así que el puente de Naruto, sí es un buen nombre y estoy seguro que será un nombre muy famoso a futuro.

Fin capitulo 08

Glosario

Kirigakure no jutsu: técnica de la niebla oculta.

Sairento Kiringu: asesinato silencioso.

nise Kiri no kariudo: falso cazador de la niebla.

Hyōton Makyō Hyōshō: elemento hielo espejos demoniacos de hielo.

Suiton Sensatsu Suishō: elemento agua mil agujas voladoras de la muerte.

Kai: liberar.

Ninken: perros ninja

Raikiri: cortador del relámpago.

Rōnin: samurái sin maestro, eran samurái que habían perdido o abandonado a sus maestros pero tomando en cuenta que en el mundo de Naruto los samurái no sirven a los señores feudales sino que tiene su propio país será usado como equivalente de Nukenin (ninjas exiliados o fugitivos.).

Ling Chi: tortura que consiste en descuartizar a la victima. Los pedazos del cuerpo eran depositados ante la victima, que era mantenida con vida hasta terminar con una decapitación o la extracción de un órgano vital.

* * *

Nota: el capitulo anterior demoro en salir pues estuve con trabajos atarazados en la Universidad y ademas pesque un resfriado el día de mi cumpleaños, pero aun así he notado que ya nadie comenta, por favor les pido que lo hagan, ya sea una opinión o una critica todo es bienvenido y dejo en claro que aunque avance con los capítulos en los foros de la pagina de NarutoHuchiha no subiré hasta que haya al menos 1 comentario del ultimo capitulo para así asegurarme que no estoy subiendo en vano y si hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo y espera seguir leyéndolo, me disculpo de antemano por las molestias que mi decisión pueda causar.


	12. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9: sore sore no omoi (それぞれの重み)

Oscuridad, frio y oscuridad, ninguna sensación además de eso. La impotencia llenaba su ser, como había sido posible que muriera de esa manera, sin poder superar a ese idiota y sin vengarse del ser odiado, extraños sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, los reconocía era la voz del idiota y entonces.

-Estoy vivo- Sasuke se levantó de golpe con un sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo el cual estaba lleno de vendajes.

Camino hacia la ventana y vio a Naruto conversando con una pareja de aldeanos mientras les entregaba un gato de apariencia muy familiar, "debe de ser mi imaginación, es imposible que él lo tenga" con este pensamiento se apartó de la ventana.

-Sasuke_kun, estas despierto.-

Sakura entro a la habitación y comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba, Sasuke quiso separarla de él pero al ver como lloraba decidió pasarlo por alto y aceptar el abrazo.

-Es bueno ver que ya despertaste Sasuke- Kakashi apareció en la puerta -Prepárate para partir, nos vamos dentro de unas horas. Termino de decir antes de dejarlos solos.

Habían llegado a Konoha, después de separarse de Sakura y despedirse de todos el viaje no fue difícil.

-Voy a hacer el informe de la misión, pueden dispersarse y tomando en cuenta la dificultad de esta misión pueden tomarse los próximos dos días de descanso y tú Sasuke pasa por el hospital, incluso si ninguna de tus heridas era grave perdiste mucha sangre y es necesario que recibas un chequeo completo.-

Kakashi se dirigió a la torre del Hokage mientras que Sasuke rechazo la invitación de Sakura de ir a celebrar juntos y se dirigió al hospital dejando a Naruto intentando convencer a Sakura de comer con él.

En la torre del Hokage Kakashi se encontraba discutiendo con el mismo.

-Que quiere decir que mi mensaje no llego, Pakkun no menciono nada de eso.- huf suspirando Kakashi cambia el tema -dejando eso de lado, hay algo que me preocupa, durante la misión Naruto saco una espada de la nada sin usar sellos o técnicas de armas ocultas, casi parecía como si fuera el Hiraishin no jutsu de Minato sensei.-

-No digas más Kakashi, eso está más allá de tus responsabilidades como sensei.-

-Pero, Hokage_sama, esos niños son mis estudiantes y por sobre todo Naruto es el Hijo de sensei y Sasuke es el próximo patriarca Uchiha, yo debería de…-

-Detente Kakashi, como ex ANBU deberías de saber que existe información restringida a la que no puedes acceder solo porque así lo deseas.-

Kakashi guarda silencio y se queda parado sin mover un solo musculo ante el Hokage.

-Bien, tomando en cuenta la inesperada dificultad de la misión les concedo a tus estudiantes tres días libres, si no tienes nada más que informar puedes retirarte.-

Kakashi se inclinó en una reverencia y se retiró de la sala en silencio.

* * *

Amanecía en la aldea de Konoha mientras una silenciosa silueta se escabullía dentro de una casa particular, entro al dormitorio y vio a su víctima aun durmiendo, lentamente se acercó a la cama y tiro de las sabanas con todo y cuerpo.

-Levántate Bakasuke.-

Tras una estruendosa caída, que le quito todo el sueño, Sasuke se levantaba del suelo.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, es muy molesto.-

-Después de que la bella Kuroha_sama se diera el trabajo de despertarte eso es lo primero que dices.-

La chica recrimino haciendo una llave al cuello de Sasuke, ojos y cabellos negros con este atado en una grácil cola de caballo, con unas proporciones bien definidas y una altura de más de 150 cm era difícil imaginar que solo tenía 14 años recien cumplidos, ciertamente era una belleza entre todas las demás genin.

Tras liberarse a duras penas de la llave Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-Ya no deberías tratarme como a un niño, ahora son un genin hecho y derecho.-

-Eso me lo dirás cuando tengas tu Sharingan, pequeño próximo cabeza de clan.- la chica mostro un Sharingan de tres aspas en cada ojo.

-Pues en mi última misión este ya despertó.-

-Ya me entre de eso, no me dirás que llamas Sharingan a esa patética forma incompleta de una y dos aspas, es por eso que sigues siendo un niño.-

Después de chistar para sus adentros Sasuke tomo sus ropas y se dirijo al baño a lavarse y cambiarse, al salir de este un desayuno para dos ya estaba preparado.

-Deberías de llorar de gratitud hacia esta tu benevolente prima que te cuida con cariño Bakasuke.-

Cierto Kuroha era la prima de Sasuke y una genin genio superada solo por el genio herético del clan Hyūga, así como también uno de los pocos Uchiha sobrevivientes de la gran masacre, los 27 Sukuwa reta kodomo-tachi de los que el mismo formaba parte, así como la única familia que le quedaba en Konoha.

-Gracias su graciosa majestad que solo cumple misiones de rango C e inferior.- respondió Sasuke con burla.

-Solo lo dices por esa misión de engaño que cumplió tu equipo, es increíble que fuera de rengo A, con un idiota y una rata de biblioteca en tu equipo estoy seguro que Kakashi_sempai lo hizo todo él solo, al menos yo si cumplo las misiones como se debe.-

-Eh, así que conoces a Kakashi.-

-Por supuesto, es el discípulo del cuarto también llamado el ninja copia que domina más de 100 jutsu, me parece increíble que tú no lo conocieras, es el primer no Uchiha en poder dominar un Sharingan trasplantado, todos los anteriores a él murieron debido al gasto excesivo de chakra.-

Después de terminar de comer y sin prestar atención a Sasuke Kuroha se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

-Me retiro, a diferencia de otros yo si tengo trabajo que hacer el día de hoy.-

Sasuke termino de desayunar y lavo la loza para luego salir a pasear por el pueblo, mientras caminaba recordaba las palabras de Kuroha.

(Un idiota, ciertamente es lo que todos piensan de Naruto, sin embargo yo sé que no es solo un idiota, sino que el gran idiota más fuerte de entre todos los genin de Konoha, si no ocultara sus habilidades y se hubiera tomado en serio las clases es seguro que sería el mejor de nuestra promoción, pero siempre prefirió solo ser un bufón.)

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no noto por donde caminaba hasta que coco con alguien.

* * *

Sakura estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma, era un día como cualquier otro, se levantó desayuno y ayudo a su madre pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la última misión.

-¡Sakura!, podrías hacerme un favor.- le hablo su madre. –podrías llevarle este nabe a Naruto, estoy segura que no está comiendo nada saludable.-

Naruto, justo lo que quería olvidar, era obvio que Sasuke sería superior a ella pero tenía la confianza de ser mejor ninja que el peor de la clase, sin embargo desde la prueba de Kakashi este mostraba habilidades superiores a las suyas y en la última misión tuvo un papel de gran importancia mientras que ella solo fue un lastre esto ciertamente termino de destrozar su autoestima.

-Está bien, Mamá.- dijo con desgana.

No recordaba en que momento sus padres empezaron a tratar a Naruto como un miembro de la familia, según recordaba de pequeña siempre le decían que se alejara de él y que era peligroso pero antes de darse cuenta tras poco después de entrar a la academia empezaron a llevarse bien con él y tratarlo como algún familiar cercano, pero no valía la pena pensar en ello.

Se dirijo al departamento del rubio y al llegar encontró cerrado, clara muestra de su ausencia pues ni siquiera cerraba al dormir solo cuando no estaba así que dejo el nabe junto con una nota en el receptáculo modificado junto a la puerta y se devolvió a su casa. En el camino de vuelta de repente alguien choco con ella y cundo iba a protestar noto que este era Sasuke.

-Kyaa. Sasuke_kun.-

-Valla pero si solo es Sakura.- respondió este con desgano.

-Vaya que coincidencia, encontrarme con Sasuke_kun, ciertamente es más afortunado que tener que llevarle comida al baka de Naruto que además ni siquiera está en su casa, incluso tenia llave en la puerta.-

-Eso es cierto.- la cara de Sasuke se puso tensa y su mirada parecía que capaz de perforar concreto causando que Sakura perdiera la voz por un momento. –Te estoy preguntando si lo que dices es verdad.-

Sakura salió de su estupor y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en ese momento la mirada de Sasuke cambio y una tenue pero inconfundible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa, Naruto tú de nuevo, realmente eres el de siempre.-

Sasuke susurro estas palabras casi inaudibles pero Sakura las escucho claramente y sentía como cuchillas en su corazón, porque solo la mención de Naruto podía cambiar a Sasuke de esa manera, nunca hablaban en la escuela y si lo hacían era solo para pelear, aun así esta es la primera vez que veía sonreír a Sasuke y la causa era Naruto, de alguna manera ella lo había notado durante las misiones la coordinación de ambos era demasiado para ser un equipo recien formado parecía ser el fruto de años de camaradería y amistad haciéndola sentir cada vez más sola e inútil como el mal tercio de este equipo de dos.

Después de separarse de Sasuke se dirigió a su casa y entro a su habitación, estuvo parada en la puerta por mucho tiempo, si fueron minutos o segundos u horas ella no lo sabía pero entonces de repente se movió y tomo algunos libros del estante y dijo en voz alta.

-No pienso perder ante ese idiota, buscare un buen patrón de ejercicios y usare estos días para entrenar, yo también soy miembro del equipo siete después de todo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba de buen humor, Sakura podía ser de utilidad a veces, aunque si Naruto escuchara eso se enfadaría diciendo que ella siempre era necesaria, francamente no entendía que le veía a esa chica violenta y bipolar, pero sí que ella dijo era cierto Naruto se estaba esforzando nuevamente. Nunca supo por qué pero en el pasado cada vez que Naruto dejaba su casa con llave al volver este parecía más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente y él no se quedaría atrás.

Se detuvo al llegar a un viejo parque de juegos y se puso a recordar cómo conoció al idiota más grande de Konoha.

Inicio Flashback

El pequeño Sasuke estaba acorralado por unos niños Uchiha mayores tres de ellos estaban en el último de la academia y el cuarto era un genin apenas graduado el año anterior, aunque ninguno poseía el característico Sharingan del clan eran superiores en número y habilidades.

-Que se siente morder el polvo sangre de asesino.-

-Por culpa de tu hermano ahora nuestros padres están muertos.-

-Habla pequeño sangre de asesino.- dijo uno pateando su estómago.

-Deberíamos quemar su cara para que pague por los crímenes de su querido hermano.- el genin hablo mientras preparaba una técnica de elemento Katon.

Estos chicos eran como el supervivientes de la masacre, cuando llego la ayuda ya era muy tarde para los adultos y solo se pudieron salvar algunos niños no mayores de 12 años, la mayoría ni siquiera tenía antecedentes de familiares ninja de hace más de 3 generaciones y solo estaban en la academia para así poder recibir la ayuda de la aldea como aspirantes a ninja. El clan más numeroso y orgulloso de Konoha se había visto reducido a un pequeño grupo de nuños sin apenas algunos verdaderos prodigios y apenas un par de prometedores futuros ninjas, después de que la identidad del atacante se había revelado la mayoría delos demás niños se tornaron en contra de él y solo su prima quedo de su lado, pero ella no estaba ahí en ese momento, nadie estaba ahí para ayudar a un huérfano débil y sin poder.

-Katon…- cuando el genin estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque una piedra entro a toda velocidad en su boca rompiendo uno de sus incisivos superiores.

-No les da vergüenza, cuatro contra uno, vaya grandiosos ninjas tenemos aquí.-

Parado sobre la rejilla de escalar estaba un chico rubio de ojos entrecerrados, playera blanca y venditas en la cara y los brazos, según recordaba era el payaso de su clase que siempre hacía reír a todos.

-Maldita sea es el niño demonio.-

-No importa somos más que él.-

-Pagaras por romperme un diente mocoso.-

El chico salto cayendo sobre los otros cuatro y con algunas patadas rompió su formación dispersándolos, uno de ellos trato de atraparlo pero este lo esquivo y pateo en la espalda en ese momento otro intento sujetarlo pero le mordió la mano y lo derribo con un giro de cadera, el genin junto con el chico restante empezaron a hacer jutsu de fuego siendo el genin el primero en terminar y lanzarlo pero el rubio cayó de espaldas esquivando la pequeña bola de fuego la cual le prendió fuego al otro antes de que terminara y finalmente le dio un golpe bajo al genin terminando con los cuatro.

Sasuke solo podía ver con sorpresa, esos eran los mismos movimientos fuera de lugar que usaba en las clases y le ganaban regaños de los profesores y risas de sus compañeros, pero fueron ejecutados de tal forma que hizo parecer a esos chicos mayores unos sacos de boxeo, solo podía describir a este niño con una palabra, fuerte, incluso más que el a quien llamaban genio era realmente fuerte.

El chico rubio lo tomo de la mano y corrió rápidamente del parque arrasándolo.

-Hay que apresurarse antes de que lleguen los mayores.- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fin Flashback.

Después de rememorar ese encuentro Sasuke se dirijo a una entrada oculta al interior del bosque prohibido.

-No eres el único que se esfuerza en las sombras Naruto, yo también puedo hacerlo.- Sasuke entro al interior del bosque mientras pensaba. (El mejor entrenamiento es la práctica real, así que una caminata de supervivencia será lo ideal)

* * *

Naruto se encontraba tras un tronco caído, le faltaba la respiración su ropa estaba hecha jirones y tenía moratones y heridas de distinta gravedad en todo el cuerpo, así como una enorme y pulsante marca de sello surcando todo su pecho y espalda.

-Maldición, como demonios llegue a esta situación.-

Inicio Flashback

Despues de separarse del equipo Naruto llego a su casa y encontró un mensaje en blanco, después de aplicar un poco de chakra al papel la escritura apareció.

Voy a estar cerca de Konoha unos días, ven mañana al lugar de siempre a jugar un poco. Si no llegas te desolló y después te mato.

Por el tipo de mensaje era obvio que lo había enviado ChiKage, y también era seguro que si no llegaba realmente lo desollaría, realmente era conveniente tener unos días libres.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, se dirigió a un bosque bastante alejado de Konoha que se encontraba prácticamente en los límites de Hi no Kuni (mediante el uso de Hiraishin no jutsu) y se encontró con un viejo conocido, un muchacho de una sempiterna apariencia de 16 años, que como siempre no envejecía ni un segundo, de ropas negras y cabellos oscuros con algunos mechones rojos surcándolo, unos ojos de color sangre y una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, el poderoso miembro de Yami "ShiKage" y a su espalda su infaltable compañera la Maken "Onikui".

-Yo, baka gaki, ha pasado un tiempo y pensé en ver cuánto has crecido así que en cuanto salga el sol comenzamos el combate.-

Como siempre imponiendo sus deseos y jamás escuchando al resto, pero Naruto ya se había acostumbrado y decidió prepararse.

(Oye Kurama, prepárate para usar cuatro colas rápidamente)

(**Cachorro sabes tan bien como yo que en tu estado actual solo puedes usar tres colas, si usamos cuatro tu cuerpo se dañara.**)

(Si no uso al menos cuatro definitivamente ChiKage me matara.)

(**En eso tienes razón, no te preocupes liberare el chakra necesario para las cuatro colas.**)

ChiKage estaba recostado contra un árbol esperando la salida del sol mientras que Naruto comenzaba a moldear el chakra del Kyūbi, el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos y Naruto ya llevaba dos colas, cuando el sol termino de salir Naruto ya tenía un manto de cuatro colas y ChiKage finalmente abrió los ojos.

Naruto se abalanzo a toda velocidad contra ChiKage y ataco como una bestia embravecida. El terreno era completamente alterado por la destrucción causada por los ataques mientras que por otro lado ChiKage apenas parecía esforzarse cuando Naruto se disponía a utilizar la Bijūdama ChiKage se abalanzo contra él y enterró su mano derecha en el pecho de Naruto, en ese instante un gran número de escrituras comenzaron a fluir desde el brezo de este y se extendieron por el pecho y espalda de Naruto causando que el manto de zorro desapareciera rápidamente, en menos de un minuto solo estaba el herido cuerpo humano de Naruto en sus manos.

-No deberías de bajar tu guardia frente al enemigo, ciertamente la Bijūdama es poderosa pero estas indefenso mientras la preparas y no soy tan estúpido como para esperar que este lista.-

ChiKage soltó a Naruto y se alejó unos pasos de él.

(Kurama, responde, ¿qué pasa?)

-Es inútil que intentes comunicarte con Kurama, ese jutsu de sellado altera el flujo de chakra, en tu caso además debería de bloquear tu conexión con el Kyūbi debido al hecho de que aún no puedes dominar su poder por completo, esto solo demuestra tu debilidad pues sería un jutsu inútil en un Jinchūriki completo.-

Naruto se dio cuenta de que ChiKage aún no estaba satisfecho y que el combate apenas había comenzado.

-Ahora nos divertiremos un poco como los verdaderos hombres, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo siempre ha sido la manera más divertida de relacionarse con otros.-

(Mierda, realmente estoy más que muerto.) Resignado a recibir una paliza monumental Naruto saco un Kunai y se preparó para el combate.

Fin flashback

Ya habían pasado unas 5 horas desde que comenzaron a luchar y una hora desde que estaba escondido ocultando su presencia de esa manera, ya solo era tiempo para que ChiKage lo encontrara y le diera el golpe de gracia, mientras pensaba en eso una sombra apareció ante el así como una aterradora presencia, solo pudo ver como un puño se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, y después perdió toda sensación de realidad.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontraba dentro de una enorme capsula repleta de una sustancia pegajosa y brillante en una habitación oscura.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Naruto.-

Ante sus ojos estaba un hombre de negro y con una máscara negra completamente lisa y un único y gran círculo rojo en medio de ella.

-Hola Kageoni, que es lo que hago aquí.-

-ChiKage te trajo, te recomiendo no moverte, los nervios de tu brazo derecho y tu pierna izquierda aún no se reconectan por completo, ese idiota literalmente te hizo pedazos.-

-Asi que fue tan patético, realmente creí que almenas le podría dar algo de pelea, pero aun soy tan débil.- el rostro de Naruto parecía triste y decepcionado de sí mismo.

-No te preocupes por, sabes tan bien como yo que ese sujeto no es humano, y para tu edad eres realmente fuerte, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo superes y él lo sabe, por eso es que intenta demostrarte como vencer tus puntos débiles aunque su método se poco ortodoxos.-

Naruto paso el resto de la tarde de esa manera recuperándose en la capsula medica mientras conversaba con Kageoni.

* * *

La noche previa al último día de descanso del equipo siete una sombre se movía dentro de la torre del Hokage, de manera silenciosa y sin ser detectado llego al área donde se encuentran los archivos clasificados y comenzó a buscar uno en particular.

(Maldita sea no está, debería de encontrase aquí.)

-Acaso es esto lo que buscas Kakashi.-

A sus espaldas una ANBU con mascara de gato se encontraba sosteniendo un folder.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yugao?-

-Evitar que hagas una estupidez, sabes tan bien como yo la pena de robar información clasificada.-

-Es mi deber saber que está pasando con mis estudiantes.-

-Kakashi lamento decirte que no encontraras nada relevante, estuve investigando y los datos apenas fueron cambiados cuando tomo tu prueba, antes de eso decía que no dominaba ni siquiera los jutsus básicos, y no hay datos sobre cualquier habilidad de nivel superior excepto las que uso en tu prueba.-

Kakashi guardo silencio, eso era casi imposible, los archivos son un sistema que regula y controla a los ninjas impidiendo que se revelen, normalmente incluso datos que ni el propio ninja conoce pueden ser encontrados en él y aunque algunos pueden ocultar algún jutsu por algún tiempo eventualmente este será visto y clasificado.

-Kakashi, si no hubiera insistido en que me pusieran a mí a vigilar ya estarías muerto, en un principio el guardián debería ser un ANBU de UZU.-

El nombre de ANBU de UZU fue un nombre dado popularmente entre los ANBU a un grupo que vestían como ellos y aparecían en ocasiones para ayudar en misiones peligrosas y cacerías de traidores pero que no usaban las máscaras típicas sino que unas personalizadas y no llevaban el emblema de Konoha ni el del fuego sino que solo tenían el pequeño símbolo del espiral en sus espaldas, un grupo misterioso que algunos asociaban a la leyenda urbana conocida como "Yami".

-Kakashi te recomiendo que solo los vigiles y los cuides en silencio, yo también estoy preocupada por la situación de esos niños pero hay riesgos que es mejor no tomar. Si sigues por este camino no podrás cuidarlos.-

Kakashi guardo silencio y se desvaneció como una sombra dejando a la ANBU llamada Yugao sola y abandonando la torre.

* * *

Era el último día de descanso y Kakashi estaba caminado cerca del área de entrenamiento cuando vio a los chicos juntos, Sakura tratando de acercarse a Sasuke y Naruto haciendo lo mismo con Sakura mientras que Sasuke solo los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Nada solo pensamos en entrenar un poco.- respondió Sasuke.

-Muy bien que les parece si les ayudo- (No permitiré que les pase nada, esta vez definitivamente protegeré a mi equipo.)

-Ok Kakashi.- (me hare más fuerte, más que Naruto e incluso mas que esa persona)

-Y era hora sensei.- (debo ser más fuerte, para no volver a perder ante nadie.)

-Bien vamos a entrenar Sasuke_kun.- (ya no seré una carga para el equipo, les demostrare que también puedo pelear.)

Y así con fuertes sentimientos en sus corazones el equipo siete paso el ultimo día de descanso entrenando.

Glosario

sukuwa reta kodomo-tachi (救われた子どもたち): los niños que fueron salvados.

Onikui (鬼食い): devorador de demonios.

Maken (魔剣): espada maligna.

Kuroha (黒葉): hoja negra.

El titulo no fue traducido pues omoi significa peso pero se refiere generalmente a un peso emocional aunque también se puede traducir como emoción o sentimiento y me gusta cómo suena en japonés y transmite más que en español

Presentación de personajes

Nombre: Kuroha

Basado: Kanzaki de to aru majutsu no index.

Características: es la prima de Sasuke y su única familia en Konoha, ella junto a otros niños fueron recatados de la masacre Uchiha, suele vestir una playera azul claro con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones ninja estándar, lleva su bandana en el hombro derecho porta una tachi en su cintura y unos guantes adaptados para el uso de micro filamentos. Pertenece a la generación de Neji, Rock Lee y Ten Ten.

Nombre: ChiKage

Basado: Shadow the hedgehog.

Reseña: forma parte del legado Uzumaki al ser un experimento de kinjutsu de Uzushiogakure no Sato.


	13. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: Taki no eiyū (滝の英雄) "los héroes de la cascada"

Nuestros héroes nuevamente se dirigían en una misión de escolta, debido al cargo que ostentaba su protegido la misión era de rango B pero se estimaba que el peligro de la misma era de tan solo rango C y como el protegido se negaba a aceptar a genin normales los pusieron a ellos que ya habían completado una misión de rango A con anterioridad, mientras caminaban algunas alimañas se movieron entre los arbustos causando que su protegido se escudara detrás de Sakura temblando.

-¿Que fue eso?, no hay nada por ahí cierto, les exijo que comprueben que hay allí y que me protejan.-

Si ese era su protegido, Shibuki un Chūnin de Takigakure no Sato así como también el actual líder de la misma, en otras palabras era una personalidad inferior a los señores feudales y los Kages de las 5 grandes naciones, pero de igual importancia a los nobles de estas y los señores feudales menores es decir un elite pero.

-Solo son algunas alimañas, no necesitas ser tan cobarde.- dijo Naruto con desgano.

-Silencio, esto no es cobardía es precaución, pero un simple genin como tú no lo entendería.-

-A si, pues lo siento señor gran líder de aldea sama, pero si eres tan grandioso y precavido porque no traes tu propia escolta.- respondió cabreado Naruto.

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo.- dijo Kakashi sin abandonar su lectura. – la aldea de Taki tiene dos veces al año un gran evento de entrenamiento táctico a gran escala que abarca desde los genin recien graduados hasta los Jōnin de mayor rango.-

-Eh, eso es interesante, pero ¿a qué se debe este entrenamiento?- pregunto Sakura.

-Eso se debe a que la principal función de los ninjas de Taki es actuar como guerrilla especializada en conflictos armados.-

-¿Eh?, y tú no fuiste porque eres "muy precavido".- dijo Naruto con burla.

-Baka, eso se debe a que apenas acaba de convertirse en líder y no conoce la estructura de mando.- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Ciertamente eso es verdad- dijo Kakashi -que un alto mando no domine la estructura de mando puede arruinar completamente un movimiento táctico, pero además al ser un nuevo líder debe de presentarse personalmente ante aquellos con los que tiene alianzas o tratados de no agresión como en el caso de Konoha, normalmente las grandes aldeas cuya ubicación es conocida solo envían invitaciones pero las aldeas verdaderamente ocultas como Taki que no permiten ni siquiera la entrada de sus clientes se presentan en persona ante ellos.-

Naruto puso una mala cara y se puso a murmurar sobre como todos lo trataban como idiota mientras Sakura parecía interesada y sacaba su notas.

-Eso es muy interesante, ¿a qué se refieren con guerrilla especializada?-

-Bueno eso es una larga historia, pero ya que tenemos a un experto de alto nivel creo que él lo explicaría mejor que yo.-

Dijo Kakashi usando técnicas de adulación para pasarle la pelota a Shibuki que sacaba pecho con orgullo.

-déjenmelo a mí.- dijo con voz de superioridad. - Debemos empezar con la primera gran guerra ninja durante la cual Kirigakure no sato y Mizu no Kuni estaba obteniendo ventaja sobre las demás naciones gracias a sus tácticas de guerrillas, también fue el tiempo en que las espadas de Kirigakure fueron creadas y nacieron los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū formados por los ninjas más fuertes de Kiri. Después de la formación de este grupo se les empezó a atribuir toda la ventaja en batalla a ellos lo que causo que muchos de los grupos de guerrilla de avanzada se sintieran traicionados y decidieran desertar y ayudar a las naciones en las que se encontraban lo que contribuyó a que Kiri perdiera su ventaja y la guerra terminara con un equilibrio entre las actuales 5 grandes naciones, por supuesto los miembros de la guerrilla fueron considerados traidores y declarados como Nukenin por Kiri, pero gracias a la ayuda prestada a las otras naciones pudieron conseguir tratados de no agresión y de protección temporal, la unión de estos grupos de guerrilla fue lo que formo en un principio la aldea de Takigakure no Sato dentro de Taki no Kuni el cual es el territorio neutral más alejado de Mizu no Kuni.-

Después de esta explicación que causo que Sakura mirara con leve admiración a Shibuki y que Naruto se alejara del grupo por razones de celos y aburrimiento (más aburrimiento que celos dicho sea de paso) finalmente llegaron al punto culmine de su viaje cerca de un enorme rio y una gigantesca cascada la cual era el emblema de Mizu no Kuni.

-Ah, es Shibuki_sama, mira ne_chan, Shibuki_sama ya llego.-

Un par de niños que recogían basura junto al rio corrieron al verlos llegar y se pusieron a abrazar a Shibuki.

(**Oye mocoso, estoy seguro que ya te diste cuenta ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?)**

(No hay de qué preocuparse Kurama, solo son un Jōnin, 3 Chūnin y 9 Genin.)

-¿Qué están haciendo niños?-

-Mamá nos dijo que limpiáramos la basura del río.-

-Entonces que les parecería un poco de ayuda.- dijo Shibuki con rostro malicioso –Ayuda de nuestros amigos de Konoha.-

-Que te has creído.- rugió molesto Naruto. –Nosotros no somos limpiadores.-

-Les pagare debidamente, tómenlo como una misión.-

Antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a reclamar los niños ya estaban agradeciéndoles con tanto entusiasmo que era imposible negarse, mientras tanto Kakashi recibió un halcón mensajero.

-¿Por qué no? Chicos quédense a ayudar, yo voy de vuelta a Konoha a una reunión importante, además no parece haber mayor peligro.- les dijo Kakashi.

* * *

Lejos de donde se encontraba el equipo 7 un grupo de ninjas se reunía en las ramas de un gran árbol.

-Suien ¿no crees que somos muchos para atacar una aldea que no tiene sus ninjas?-

El que hablo fue un ninja de apariencia ruda pelo gris y erizado así como una marca verdosa sobre la nariz, estaba vestido con un musculosa negra, pantalones negros y calienta brazos marrones y sobre su frente un hitai ate de Amegakure no sato.

-Tranquilo Murasame, créeme esto es necesario si queremos obtener el "eiyū no Mizu", lo que demuestra lo valiosa que es.-

El que le respondió fue un hombre de mediana edad de puntiaguda cabellera atada con un pañuelo, ojos oscuros y astutos así como una barba de chivo vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro y pantalones grises y sin el emblema de ninguna aldea visible.

-Si es tan difícil de conseguir entonces ¿Cómo lo aremos?-

Le pregunto una kunoichi de cabello marrón corto, camisa sencilla de mangas amplias y un gran escote que revelaba sus pechos casi en su totalidad tapando solo desde sobre el pezón hacia abajo (parecía un milagro que esta no se cayera dejándolos completamente al descubierto.) y pantalón ninja azul.

-No hay problema, después de todo no fui un Jōnin de Taki por nada, se exactamente quién puede entregarnos el agua, mi antiguo y cobarde discípulo Shibuki.-

-Basta de charla, ya estoy impaciente, ataquemos, matemos, no puedo esperar más.-

El que hablo fue un shinobi con el rostro cubierto con una máscara de tela, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto con su alborotado cabello y un hitai ate de Amegakure a modo de gorro.

-Tranquilízate Kirisame, te recuerdo que no podemos matar a Shibuki y necesitaremos que los rehenes estén vivos por al menos un tiempo.-

Después de terminar su charla el grupo de ninjas se dispersó y se dirigió en dirección al equipo 7.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba limpiando a una velocidad sorprendente, aunque no era sorprendente al ser 20 de sí mismo los que limpiaban.

-Guau, increíble.- dijeron los niños al ver tal espectáculo.

-Por supuesto, después de todo yo soy el hombre que se convertirá en Kage.- respondió ufano.

-¿Qué es un Kage?- pregunto la niña.

Naruto casi tropieza al escuchar esa pregunta y se dispuso a explicar.

-Un Kage es el ninja más fuerte y que manda en las grandes aldeas, algo así como un héroe que todos respetan.-

-Entonces es como Shibuki_sama.- dijo el niño

-No pongas a ese cobarde al nivel de un Kage.- grito Naruto.

-Shibuki_sama no es un cobarde.- dijo la pequeña

-Es cierto, él es muy fuerte, es el héroe que protege Taki.- respondió el pequeño

Después de responder de esta forma los pequeños le arrojaron barro del rio a los clones y se fueron gritándole idiota y apestoso.

Sasuke se encontraba alejado del grupo de Naruto cuando el Nukenin Murasame y otros tres genin saltaron desde detrás de la cascada y comenzaron a atacarlos, rápidamente Sasuke activo su Sharingan y les lanzo unos Kunai mientras sacaba su Fūma Shuriken y lo lanzaba con agilidad. El Fūma Shuriken hirió en los costados antes de dirigirse hacia Murasame quien apenas logro desviarlo en el aire.

-Tch, un Fūma Shuriken, esto podría ser problemático.- dijo aterrizando ante Sasuke.

-Sakura toma a los niños y busca un lugar seguro.- dijo Sasuke con voz de mando.

Al escuchar la orden se Sasuke, Sakura se apresuró a buscar a los niños y correr mientras Naruto llegaba como refuerzo para pelear contra los shinobi que los atacaban. Después de recorrer una distancia prudente y fuera de la vista del campo de batalla Sakura se apresuró a calmar a los niños.

-No se preocupen, todo va a estar bien, aunque no lo parezca los chicos son muy fuertes.-

-Enserio, entonces hubiera preferido atacarlos a ellos realmente este trabajo es muy aburrido.- una voz desconocida resonó cerca de ellos.

Sakura se puso en guardia pero en un instante Kirisame apareció junto a ella y le dio un potente rodillazo en la boca del estómago causando que ella cayera al piso.

-Ahora pequeños serán nuestros rehenes, si se mueven podría matarlos por error así que asegúrense de moverse mucho, OK.- dijo con una vos siniestra.

* * *

Después de una corta pelea un silbato se escucha cerca de la cascada lo que causa que el grupo que está peleando con Sasuke y Naruto se retiren velos mente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo Naruto.

-Podríamos preguntarle a él.- dijo Sasuke sacando a Shibuki de entre unos arbustos.

-Oye, cobarde ¿podrías empezar por mostrarnos que es lo que esos sujetos buscan?- dijo Naruto con una mirada fría.-

Shibuki se soltó de Sasuke y empezó a caminar después de señalar que lo siguieran.

-Hasta ahora nuestra aldea ha sobrevivido a muchos ataques e intentos de invasión, debido a nuestra situación política y la naturaleza misma de la aldea hemos ganado muchos enemigos y viejos rencores, pero el secreto de la ubicación de la misma aldea así como su entrada ha sido su mayor defensa hasta ahora.-

Llegaron a una saliente de roca junto a la mitad de la cascada desde la cual se podía apreciar tenuemente una sombra entre las aguas que caían.

-Así que la entrada se encuentra justo en medio de la cascada, además no hay ningún camino que la conecte directamente y solo se puede llegar hasta ella saltando a través de la caída de agua, no era de extrañarse que nadie la hubiera encontrado hasta ahora.- dijo Sasuke.

Después de atravesar la cascada de un salto se encontraron en una enorme cueva natural de gran amplitud y muchos metros de profundidad en la cual se podían ver distribuidas una gran cantidad de "piscinas" naturales en el piso.

-Pero si solo es una cueva.- dijo Naruto

Shibuki lo ignoro y se acercó a una de las piscinas naturales de la cueva y se arrojó en ella, después de mirarse entre ellos Naruto y Sasuke lo imitaron y se encontraron ante un túnel inundado atravesó del cual nadaron siguiendo a Shibuki durante muchos metros hasta salir a la superficie cerca de las orillas de un gran lago. El lago se encontraba en una cuenca rodeada de paredes de roca escarpada y en medio de este se encontraba un enorme árbol cuyas ramas cubrían por completo la cuenca ocultándola de la vista exterior, en el espacio entre el lago y la pared de roca se encontraban las casas y las áreas de entrenamiento y algunas construcciones estaban excavadas y distribuidas en la parte baja de la pared de piedra, ciertamente una verdadera aldea oculta en todo el significado de la palabra.

-Valla, esto es verdaderamente hermoso ojalá Sakura lo hubiera visto, nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrar una aldea en un lugar como este.- comento Naruto admirando la aldea.

-Recuerden nunca contar de la entrada o de la aldea a Nadie.- respondió Shibuki preocupado.

-No se lo diremos a nadie, tenlo por seguro.- respondió Sasuke preocupado (esto es extraño, este lugar está demasiado silencioso incluso con la salida de los ninjas por el entrenamiento táctico aun deberían de haber más niños y algunos mayores, a menos que.) Sasuke se movió con rapidez y empujo a Naruto y Shibuki al agua mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Naruto saca a Shibuki de aquí, esto es una trampa.-

En ese preciso instante Murasame e Hisame aparecieron y empezaron a atacar a Sasuke, mientras Naruto se disponía a seguir a Shibuki el cual ya había desaparecido entre las aguas.

-Suiton Suiben- ambos Nukenin utilizaron un látigo de agua de forma simultánea.

Consciente del peligro Sasuke activo su Sharingan y comenzó a esquivar sus ataques ágilmente mientras les arrojaba Kunai y Shuriken, en más de una ocasión los látigos estuvieron a punto de capturar a Sasuke rasgando sus ropas pero este podía reaccionar a tiempo gracias a sus ojos.

-valla, realmente eres bueno mocoso, Murasame tenías razón sus ojos son muy valiosos.-

-una razón más para capturarlo, le podemos sacar mucho dinero.-

-No crean que lo tendrán tan fácil.- objeto Sasuke.

-Si yo fuera tu no me resistiría tanto.- una voz se escuchó desde arriba tras lo cual un grupo de ninjas bajo de las ramas del gran árbol con cables y uno de ellos (Kirisame) tenía a Sakura atada con un Kunai apuntándole al cuello. -sino esta muchachita podría perder la cabeza por accidente.-

-¡Sakura!- grito Sasuke perdiendo su postura por un instante.

Los dos Chūnin no perdieron oportunidad y atraparon a Sasuke con sus látigos para luego electrocutarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

* * *

Después de escapar Shibuki se dirigió al santuario en el interior de las raíces del gran árbol, de su interior extrajo una botella en forma de calabaza llena de una agua pura y cristalina, después de guardar el agua entre sus ropas se dirigió hacia un mirador cerca de la corteza del árbol para observar a los invasores.

-Muy bien muchachos, los felicito por encontrar una presa tan valiosa como un Uchiha pero asegúrense se no matar a nadie, necesitaremos los rehenes si queremos el "eiyū no Mizu".-

-Suien maldito, solías ser uno de nuestros mejores ninjas, porque nos estas traicionando ahora.- dijo uno de los aldeanos que se encontraban atados a sus pies.

-Maldita sea Suien, fuste tú el que les mostro como encontrar la aldea.- dijo Shibuki temblando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto de descolgó boca abajo justo frente a Shibuki.

-¡Ahhh!- este se sorprendió y cayó sobre su trasero -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Solo estaba escalando las raíces y por casualidad te sentí.- respondió parándose frente a él -oye ¿es esa botella lo que están buscando?- Naruto señalo a la botella que asomaba entre las ropas de Shibuki.

-Sí, esta es el "eiyū no Mizu", nuestra aldea que carece de la Protección de un Kage y además cuenta con muchos enemigos ha debido de valerse de ella para sobrevivir, esta agua se extrae cada 100 años del gran árbol y tiene la capacidad de multiplicar diez veces el chakra de aquellos que la beben.-

-Diez veces, eso es increíble.-

-Pero tiene un defecto, a cambio de multiplicar el chakra debilita el cuerpo y consume la vida del usuario, hace algún tiempo un grupo desconocido se infiltro en la aldea y mi padre la bebió para protegernos pero su cuerpo fue incapaz de soportar los efectos secundarios y murió, él fue un gran idiota.- sollozó Shibuki.

-El idiota eres tú.- le grito Naruto -No cualquiera puede dar su vida por sus seres queridos, yo creo que él fue un verdadero héroe.- Naruto se alejó de Shibuki dirigiéndose a las afueras del árbol.

* * *

Al recobrar la conciencia Sasuke se encontró atado con un hilo ninja colgado de un poste e intento liberarse.

-Si yo fuera tu no lo me movería mucho, los hilos de Kirisame son bastante afilados y sería una lástima que murieras antes de tiempo.- dijo Murasame.

Suien tomo a uno de los niños y lo alzo mientras ponía un Kunai en su cuello.

-¡Shibuki! Si no me traes "eiyū no Mizu" en 1 minuto esta pequeña morirá, y por cada minuto que tardes alguien más lo hará, ya sabes que tengo poca paciencia.-

-¡No permitiré que mates a nadie!- Naruto apareció sobre las ralas del gran árbol y le grito a Suien -Ahora que el gran héroe Uzumaki Naruto ha llegado.-

-Naruto- -Naruto- Sakura y Sasuke dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto tomo una liana he intento abalanzarse sobre el grupo pero en medio del vuelo la liana se corta causando que este se caiga.

(Pero que idiota.) Pensaron Sakura y todos los Nukenin.

Mientras todos estaban desprevenidos Naruto apareció junto a Suien y le quito a la pequeña de sus brazos pero en ese momento Suien le clavo el Kunai profundamente en la espalda.

-¿Pensaste que un truco como ese me distraería?, no por nada fui Jōnin.- Le dijo Suien con desprecio.

-Así que intentando engañarnos.- Murasame se acercó a Naruto y le dio una patada.

-¿Me pregunto cómo se oirán los gritos de un héroe?- Kirisame empezó a pisar fuertemente el vientre de Naruto.

* * *

Shibuki observaba a Naruto saltar y salvar a la niña mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser así de estúpido, observó cómo le clavan el Kunai en la espalda mientras pensaba cómo podía arriesgar su vida por completos extraños, entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto

"-El idiota eres tú.- le grito Naruto -No cualquiera puede dar su vida por sus seres queridos, yo creo que él fue un verdadero héroe.-"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón ser precavido solo era una excusa, que su pare fuera un idiota solo era un patético intento de negación, si alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ellos podía arriesgar su vida así entonces él no sería menos, y así Shibuki tomo su decisión.

* * *

Los tres Chūnin se turnaban para patear a Naruto cuando un potente tornado de agua cayó del cielo y los envistió noqueándolos y arrojándolos en diferentes direcciones, cuando el tornado se detuvo en medio de este apareció la figura de Shibuki.

-¡Shibuki_sama!- gritaron todos.

-Oh, Mizu no Tatsumaki, finalmente apareciste Shibuki, y por lo que veo llevas el agua contigo, eso me ahorra el trabajo de buscarla.-

-No te entregare el agua Suien, te detendré aquí mismo.-

-que la hayas bebido eso no cambia nada, incluso si tu chakra incremente sigue siendo inferior al mío.-

Ambos contendientes se miraron y realizaron los sellos de manera casi sincronizada para su siguiente ataque.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu- gritaron de forma simultánea.

Dos dragones de agua chocaron con ferocidad hasta que la presión de ambos causo que explotaran en una lluvia torrencial, en ese momento los dos shinobi corrieron el uno hacia el otro preparando su siguiente ataque.

-Takigakure Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba.- en las manos de ambos se formó una espada de agua cortante.

La batalla parecía estar igualada pero poco a poco Suien iba ganado terreno.

-Ya estás cansado, mi cobarde pupilo, pero no te preocupes, esto terminara pronto.-

Después de un tiempo el intercambio entre ataque y defensa se volvió unilateral siendo Suien el único que atacaba mientras que Shibuki apenas se defendía, con un movimiento rápido y certero Suien lanzo una puñalada hacia el corazón de Shibuki pero este salto para esquivarla siendo atravesado a la altura del vientre finalmente Suien tomo el agua de cuerpo caído de Shibuki.

-Finalmente el agua es mía.-

-No tan rápido.- Naruto se levantó del suelo –No permitiré que te la quedes.-

Naruto se abalanzo sobre Suien en el momento que este bebía el agua, el chakra de Suien se amplifico a un nivel en que podía ser visto a simple vista y utilizando ese poder envió a Naruto hasta el otro extremo del lago con una sola patada.

-Increíble, este poder es maravilloso.-

Mientras Suien se regocijaba con su nuevo poder Shibuki se arrastró hasta debajo de Sasuke y corto el hilo ninja que lo ataba lanzando una pequeña cuchilla de agua.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, pero más importante hay que salvar a Naruto.-

-No te preocupes, puede ser un idiota pero es resistente como las cucarachas, definitivamente estará bien.-

Sasuke se alisto para atacar a Suien y se arrojó contra él saltando en el aire.

-Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu.- Sasuke arrojo muchas pequeñas esferas de fuego.

-Suiton: Suijinheki.- Suien levanta un muro de agua.

El agua logra apagar las esfera de fuego pero dentro de estas aparecen Kunai infundados de chakra, Suien emite grandes cantidades de chakra de su cuerpo logrando bloquear los Kunai mientras Sasuke corre hacia él y comienza un combate de taijutsu, Suien tiene la ventaja en cuanto a poder pero Sasuke logra esquivar y bloquear todos los ataques críticos gracias al Sharingan dando lugar a una batalla equilibrada.

-¿Qué sucede? Esto es lo máximo que puedes lograr después de amplificar tu chakra, ni siquiera puedes con un simple genin como yo.-

-Tch, parece que el efecto se está acabando, pero to no soy tan débil como Shibuki no estoy limitado a solo un trago.-

Suien saco la botella y bebió otro trago antes de volver a guardarla entre sus ropas causando un incremento de chakra mayor que el anterior haciendo retroceder a Sasuke.

-El único débil y cobarde eres tú.- se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado del lago. -Shibuki se levantó y lucho por el bien de otros arriesgando su propia vida, sin embargo tu solo peleas por ti mismo y con trampas, además mírate, acaso no estas jadeando.-

Naruto se levantó de entre los escombros y un leve chakra rojo podía verse emanar de su cuerpo, sus parpados y boca tenían una coloración negra y sus colmillos uñas y cabellos crecieron dándole la apariencia de una bestia salvaje.

-Ahora déjame demostraste lo que es el verdadero poder.-

Naruto se precipito a una increíble velocidad dejando solo unas pocas imágenes residuales en el camino y lo apuñalo con las garras de su mano derecha destrozando la botella de agua y arrojándolo en dirección a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¡ahora!-

Sasuke se paró en sus manos y contrajo todo su cuerpo para luego dar una potente patada cargada de chakra en la cara de Suien enviándolo hacia el cielo.

-¡Naruto termínalo!-

-Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-

Más de un centenar de clones del rubio se lanzaron al aire para apaliar a Suien el cual elevaba su chakra como loco en un intento de protegerse, pero el ataque de Naruto fue despiadado y con una cadena continua de patadas y puñetazos apaleo a Suien hasta no dejar ninguno de sus huesos sin desarticular y fracturar.

* * *

-¿Realmente está bien que estemos aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

Actualmente se encontraban en la aldea de Takigakure en medio de la celebración de la finalización del entrenamiento táctico masivo, algunas horas después de la derrota de Suien los shinobi de Taki llegaron la aldea y comenzaron la preparación de la fiesta.

-Por supuesto, en esta ocasión la fiesta también celebra a los héroes que protegieron nuestra aldea, no podríamos hacerla sin los personajes principales.- le respondió un aldeano a Sakura.

Después de la derrota de Suien y sus líderes los Nukenin entraron en pánico y Sakura pudo capturarlos a todos, habría sido una gran hazaña el atrapar a 9 shinobi por si sola si no fuera porque estaban tan aterrados de los "monstruos de naranjo y azul" como ellos los llamaban como para defenderse.

Sasuke se encontraba conversando con Suien y otros altos cargos de la aldea y Naruto solo estaba buscando comida como loco dejándola a ella como representante ante los grupos de genin que se asombraron con la historia de cómo los tres derrotaron al grupo que invadido su aldea.

* * *

-**Oye mocoso, estoy seguro que tú también lo sentiste.-**

-Sí, es la presencia de otro como yo.-

Naruto se dirigió discretamente hacia un punto alejado de la fiesta principal.

-Monstruo asqueroso, como te atreves a opacarnos.-

-Solo porque te pusieron en nuestro escuadrón te atreves a lucirte.-

-Sucia perra inmunda.-

Un grupo de tres muchachos de edad similar a Naruto tenía rodeada a una chica de cabello verde azulado y ojos naranja.

-¿Cómo es posible que esta linda señorita sea un monstruo?- Naruto se apareció sobre el techo de una de las casas cercanas. -Parece que estos pequeños bastardos nunca han visto a un verdadero monstruo.- dijo con voz calmada -Pero no se preocupen yo les mostrare como luce uno, y lo grabare en lo más profundo de sus corazones.-

La figura de Naruto comenzó a cambiar lentamente, sus parpados y boca se tornaron negros mientras que su cabello creció largo y alborotado tomando un tono rojo sangriento, sus manos y pies parecían garras y al abrir su boca esta estaba llena de colmillos, junto con su apariencia un intenso instinto asesino fue liberado, con un solo movimiento desapareció del techo y reapareció junto a los muchachos, levantó una de sus garras y la bajo violentamente causando que una potente ráfaga de viento que desgarro el suelo en 5 líneas una por cada dedo.

-Así es como luce un monstruo.- les dijo con una sonrisa aterradora. -¡Bu!-

Los chicos salieron huyendo, no sin antes hacerse de ambos en los pantalones, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el cuerpo de Naruto volvió a la normalidad y el instinto asesino se detuvo y este se volvió hacia la chica.

-Disculpa por eso, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias, eres uno de los héroes cierto, porque me salvaste.-

-No fue nada, además debemos de ayudarnos entre Jinchūriki.-

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Jinchūriki?- dijo ella con recelo.

-Kurama sintió la presencia de uno de sus hermanos y me lo dijo.-

-¿Kurama?-

-Sí, creo que lo conocerás mejor como el Kyūbi.-

-¿eres el jinchūriki del Kyūbi?-

-Sí, mi nombre es Naruto.-

-El mío es Fū y son la jinchūriki del Nanabi.-

-Es un placer y no te preocupes por idiotas como esos, estoy seguro que encontraras gente que te aprecie, a mí me costó y fue muy doloroso, pero finalmente pude obtener camaradas y amigos en los que confiar, contando a este cascarrabias que tengo dentro.- dijo Naruto apuntando a su pecho.

-¿Ser amigo de tu Bijū? ¿Acaso es eso posible?-

-Por supuesto, el primer paso es hablar con él lo suficiente como para que te dé su nombre y el resto fluye de manera natural.-

Así Naruto y Fū, pasaron el resto de la fiesta conversando acerca de sus vivencias como jinchūriki y de cosas de menor importancia hasta que la fiesta termino y llego el momento de partir.

Antes de reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura Naruto se despido en privado e Fū.

-Estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas podrás hacer amigos, eres realmente linda y agradable, además si no puedes lograrlo siempre puedes venir a Konoha, sería un placer tenerte con nosotros incluso si solo es de visita.-

Ante las palabras de Naruto Fū solo pudo responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras ocultaba su enrojecido rostro.

Después de celebrar, comer y beber nuestros héroes se dirigieron de regreso a su hogar.

Omake 1

En una oscura habitación en las profundidades de Konoha se encontraban dos figuras de ropas negras con detalles rojos y máscaras del mismo color.

-Aquí tengo la muestra del "Eiyū no Mizu", además me puse en contacto con el jinchūriki del Nanabi.- dijo el que tenía la máscara de zorro.

-Bien hecho "Akagami no Yōuko"- el sujeto con la máscara plana y un enorme círculo rojo en el centro de la misma hablo.

- Kageoni, quisiera saber si tienes algo que ver con el ataque a Taki, el tiempo fue demasiado conveniente para mi misión.-

-Lamentablemente en esta ocasión no tuve nada que ver, fue solo una coincidencia fortuita.-

-Te creeré, sé que eres un manipulador pero no eres un mentiroso.

Y así termino una conversación secreta que nunca sería registrada en los archivos de Konoha.

Omake 2

Tendida en su cama una chica daba vueltas de un lado a otro estando a punto de caer mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-"Linda señorita".- dijo en voz baja – además también dijo que era agradable.-

Fū oculto su cara en su almohada llena de emoción, era la primera vez que se encontraba con otro jinchūriki, pero por sobre eso era la primera vez que alguien era verdaderamente amable con ella.

-Naruto.- dijo con voz soñadora -¡Bien voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo empezando a hablar con mi Bijū! Así la próxima vez también podre decirle el nombre del mío, ¿así que todos los Bijū son hermanos y pueden sentirse los unos a los otros?-

Ella finalmente se levantó de la cama y mostro una mirada resuelta.

-Me hare más fuerte, para que así la próxima vez pueda ser yo la que lo sorprenda y ayude.

La joven doncella paso el resto de la noche planeando el entrenamiento que debería llevar de ahora en adelante para poder controlar a su Bijū y hacerse amiga de él.

Glosario

Suiton Suiben: elemento Agua: Látigo de Agua

eiyū no Mizu: agua del héroe

Mizu no Tatsumaki: tornado de agua

Takigakure Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba: estilo Takigakure Espada de Agua Cortante

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix

Nanabi: siete colas


	14. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: Inician los exámenes Chūnin

Los miembros del equipo siete se encontraban en medio de un entrenamiento de rutina, era lo mismo se siempre, los chicos compitiendo entre ellos, Sakura enfocada en intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible y Kakashi leyendo su libro erótico de costumbre, cuando Kakashi observa a un halcón que vuela siguiendo un extraño patrón por los cielos de Konoha e inesperadamente cierra su libro.

-Muy bien chicos, el entrenamiento de hoy termino.-

-¿Qué pasa? Kakashi_sensei, es raro que cierres tu libro.- Pregunto el rubio.

-Nada realmente, solo que acabo de recordar algo importante.- dijo con voz despreocupada -Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre, les tendré una agradable sorpresa por la tarde.-

Después de esta pequeña conversación Kakashi desapareció dejando a los chicos libres, de hacer lo que quisieran. Esta escena se repitió con los sensei de diversos grupos en toda la aldea.

* * *

Despues de haberse separado Sakura se contactó con Naruto para reunirse en una de las muchas esquinas de Konoha.

(Sakura_chan quiere reunirse conmigo, esto es una cita, definitivamente es una cita.)

Naruto continuaba caminando hacia el punto de encuentro con sus infundadas esperanzas, hasta que llego y se encontró con ella.

-¡Sakura_chan!-

-Naruto, sabes hace tiempo que te quiero preguntar algo.- dijo sonrojada.

(Es una confesión, definitivamente es una confesión.)

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Sasuke que es lo que piensa de mí?-

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto pregunto confundido.

-Sí desde hace un tiempo es claro que ustedes se llevan mejor de lo que pensaba, y quería que tú le preguntaras que es lo que piensa de mí.-

(Ya lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad) pensó con decepción. (Pero la opinión que Sasuke tiene de Sakura.) Naruto recordó como Sasuke siempre la veía con malos ojos por su debilidad y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

-Sabes Sakura_chan, creo que es mejor que eso se lo preguntemos más adelante, además no creo que Sasuke tenga interés en ese tipo de cosas por el momento.-

-Precisamente por eso es que quiero saber qué es lo que piensa de mí ahora.-

Mientras discutían un pequeño niño se acercó a ellos por su espalda e interrumpió su conversación.

-Hola Naruto_Niichan.-

-Hola Konohamaru ¿cómo estás?-

-Quien es este niño.- pregunto Sakura.

-Es el nieto del viejo, Sarutobi Konohamaru.- lo presento Naruto.

-Oye niichan ¿acaso esta chica es tu?- después de preguntar en voz baja a Naruto Konohamaru levantó el meñique indicando que se refería a si es que ella era su novia.

-Bueno, podría decirse eso.- respondió el rubio avergonzado.

-Pero no imagine que tu novia sería una pettanko (tabla de planchar o pecho plano).-

Sakura, que hasta el momento no había prestado atención a la conversación, pareció reaccionar a la palabra pettanko y golpeo fuertemente a Konohamaru.

-¿A quién le dices pettanko? Mocoso idiota.-

-¡A ti!, mujer violenta.- Konohamaru respondió mientras corría lejos. –Estupida mujer gorila violenta de pechos planos.-

Sakura comenzó a perseguir a Konohamaru mientras este escaba a toda velocidad y Naruto los seguía a una distancia prudente, en medio de su carrera Konohamaru choco con un desconocido, vestido con un traje de cuerpo completo negro con un gorro en forma de orejas de hato en la cabeza y rostro maquillado.

-¡oye mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a chocar contra mí?-

El sujeto lo levanto del cuello mientras le daba una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ya déjalo Kankurō, se supone que no debemos causar problemas.-

Una chica que estaba junto a él, de cabellos rubios atado en cuatro coletas cortas, le hablo intentando calmarlo.

-Déjame Temari, no estaré tranquilo hasta que le dé una paliza a este mocoso.-

Mientras decía eso una piedra lo golpeo en la mano con la que sostenía a Konohamaru obligándolo a soltarlo.

-Ustedes no son de Konoha ¿Qué asuntos tienen aquí?- una vos llego desde arriba.

Sobre las ramas de un árbol, se encontraba Sasuke observando la escena mientras con su mano jugueteaba con otra piedra.

-No somos gento sospechosa, tenemos unos pases de acceso, estamos aquí por los exámenes de Chūnin.- respondió Temari sacando un pase de entre sus ropas.

-Temari, Kankurō vámonos de aquí.-

Una voz se escuchó tras de Sasuke y al voltearse este pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo de morada peligrosa parado de cabeza en la rama que estaba sobre la suya.

(¿En qué momento llego ahí? Ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia.) Pensó Sasuke.

Mientras que el pelirrojo miraba a Sasuke las ramas en las que ellos estaban parados se rompieron en pedazos cortándose limpiamente en los lugares en los que estaban parados, los dos cayeron parados en tierra y una figura rubia apareció tras el pelirrojo.

-¿No les enseñaron a no sorprender a la gente?-

Antes de que pudieran responder o reaccionar la figura despareció en una voluta de humo y Naruto llego caminado tranquilamente por donde había llegado Konohamaru.

-Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankurō y Sabaku No Gaara, realmente parecen unos paces validos.- dijo sosteniendo unas tarjetas.

Los dos primeros revisaron sus pases para comprobar que no los tenían, pero el ultimo solo miro al muchacho, Naruto les arrojo de vuelta sus pases mientras se presentaba.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el peor graduado de mi generación y el cabeza de cacatúa es Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor graduado de la misma, además de ser mi compañero de equipo.-

Después de este intercambio de palabras los tres hermanos empezaron a alejarse sin siquiera responder.

-Oye tanuki, es de mala educación no decir nada después de que otro se presenta, incluso si ya dije sus nombres al menos deberías decir cuál de ellos es el tuyo.-

El pelirrojo se volteo mientras que sus hermanos tenían expresiones entre sorpresa y temor.

-Gaara, yo soy Sabaku no Gaara aquel que terminara con sus miserables vidas, más les vale recordarlo.-

Después de decir esto los tres hermanos finalmente se fueron y dejaron solos a los chicos y Konohamaru.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que destruir también mi rama?!- Sasuke grito mientras le daba a Naruto un golpe en la cabeza.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- respondió mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso fue claramente un ataque de Fūton.-

* * *

En la torre del Hokage los sensei de diversos grupos se reunían para discutir un hecho de suma importancia.

-Muy bien, como todos deben de saber ya ha llegado la época que solo ocurre dos veces al año.- el Hokage hablo con solemnidad. -son los exámenes Chūnin, y en esta ocasión nosotros seremos la sede de los mismos. Tenemos mucho que discutir, desde las medidas de seguridad, hasta la identificación de los participantes, pero lo primero me gustaría que los maestros de los novatos de este año me dieran sus opiniones.-

Ante esta llamada tres maestros pasaron frente a los demás, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma y Yūhi Kurenai.

-Permítame comenzar recomendando a los genin: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto para el examen de Chūnin.- respondió Kakashi.

-Espera un segundo Kakashi, tus muchachos apenas llevan unos meses como ninjas, realmente crees que están preparados, incluso yo he esperado todo un año sin postular a los míos.- dijo un shinobi cejudo y de un traje de cuerpo completo verde chillón bajo su casaca oficial.

-Gai, cualquiera pude postular a sus discípulos si es que estos han completado las misiones requeridas y los tres equipos de novatos las tienen-.

Respondió un shinobi de ojos blancos y cabello negro y lacio.

-Hakurei, tu tampoco has presentado a tu equipo hasta ahora, porque apoyas a Kakashi.-

-Yo no los presente antes debido a que les hacía falta trabajo en equipo, no porque los considerara encapases, tengo plena confianza en sus habilidades individuales.-

-Muy bien, estas seguro Kakashi.- dijo el Hokage.

-Completamente seguro.-

-¿Y qué me dicen ustedes? Asuma, Kurenai.-

-Yo nomino a los genin Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.- respondió Asuma.

-Yo nomino a los genin Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.- respondió Kurenai.

-Muy bien con esto se acaban las nominaciones de los novatos, es hora de comenzar las nominaciones generales.-

-Espere un momento.- una voz desconocida se escuchó -Yo también quisiera nominar a mi grupo.

Un shinobi de baja estatura apareció, usando un uniforme ANBU sin ninguna marca excepto el espiral a su espalda y una máscara de Zorro.

-Nomino a los miembros del equipo experimental N°0 a los exámenes Chūnin.-

-Espera, ¿Qué demonios es el equipo cero? Además un ANBU de U…-

Antes de que Gai pudiera terminar su oración sintió como una katana atravesaba su garganta mientras que el pequeño shinobi la sostenía y lo miraba a los ojos.

-No querrás decir UZU, eso es solo un rumor infundado, nosotros solo somos ANBU normales, no lo olvides.-

-Gai despierta.-

Kurenai sostenía a Gai mientras que este reaccionaba.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Y la katana?-

-Gai estabas en un genjutsu, acabo de liberarte.- le respondo Kurenai.

-Porque quieres nominar a tu grupo, apenas llevan solo unos meses de su entrenamiento especial.-

-Pensé que si el hombre al que le debo la aprobación del proyecto de entrenamiento de ninjas especiales, Maito Gai, nominaba a su equipo como parece que lo hará yo debería hacer lo mismo, después de todo el equipo cero está formado por ninjas incapaces de recibir o soportar el entrenamiento estándar al igual que el muchacho que el acepto incluso sin pasar el examen de ninjutsu, incluso si no superan el examen estoy seguro que podrán con las primeras dos pruebas sin problemas, además seria interesante enfrentarlos a los equipos de Kakashi y de Hakurei.-

Despues de terminar las nominaciones los únicos equipos que no habían tomado el examen con anterioridad eran los tres equipos de novatos (N°7, N°8, N°10), el equipo N°0 y los equipos de Maito Gai(N°9) y Hyūga Hakurei(N°11).

* * *

En los campos de entrenamiento diversos equipos se reunían con sus sensei.

N°7

-Chicos les tengo una buena noticia, a partir de mañana podrán asistir a los exámenes Chūnin que se realizan dos veces al año.- dijo Kakashi a los chicos.

-Los exámenes Chūnin, excelente podre encontrarme con ese pelirrojo.- dijo Sasuke.

-Interesante, ya era hora de que reconocieras mi grandeza Kakashi_sensei.- dijo Naruto.

-Sensei, es necesario que participemos, no me siento lo suficientemente preparada.- respondió tímidamente Sakura.

-No es obligatorio pero realmente apreciaría que le dieras una oportunidad, confió plenamente en mi decisión de permitirles entrar.- le dijo el enmascarado de manera tranquilizadora.

N°8

-¡Yaho!, finalmente llego nuestra ora de brillar, cierto Akamaru.- grito un excitado Kiba.

-Solo es nuestra primera vez, debemos mantener la calma y analizar todas las probabilidades de éxito.- dijo un calmado Shino.

-Y tu Hinata, no tienes nada que decir.- pregunta Kurenai a una silenciosa y calmada muchacha.

-No, si sensei piensa que debemos hacerlo entonces confío en ella.- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

N°10

-Muy bien chicos estoy seguro que lo harán bien, están más que preparados.- Asuma alentaba a su equipo.

-No estoy seguro sensei, no me gusta la idea de enfrentarme a mis compañeros.- respondió Chōji.

-Que patético, ¿acaso no eres un hombre?- le dijo Ino.

-No se preocupen, con nuestra combinación esto será un juego de niños.- comento Shikamaru con voz aburrida.

N°9

-Muy bien muchachos, en esta ocasión si participaran y lo harán en grande.- Gai hablo con vos exaltada.

-¡No lo decepcionaremos Gai sensei!- grito Lee.

-Con unos blancos tan grandes es imposible fallar.- comento Ten-Ten.

-Solo tenemos que ganar verdad, eso será fácil.- dijo con arrogancia Neji.

N°11

-Muy bien chicos, como el primer equipo inter-aldeas espero que demuestren todo su potencial.- dijo con calma Hakurei.

-No se preocupe sensei, estamos más que preparados para triunfar.- respondió Kuroha.

-ES obvio que yo, el hombre que se convertirá en ShiKage, podre superar esta prueba con facilidad.- Hablo Sumaru.

-Ningún problema, después de todo no es como si fuéramos a fallar.- comento alegremente Ryuka.

N°0

-Muy bien Tarados llego su momento de brillar, después de entrenarlos hasta el borde de la muerte al fin pueden ser reconocidos como verdaderos ninjas, no lo echen a perder.- dijo en tono alegre Akagami no Yōuko.

-Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- respondió Yakumo con entusiasmo.

-Sera interesante.- dijo Reiji entre bostezos.

-Cuente con nosotros sensei.- Hablo Byakki con respeto.

Explicación equipos especiales.

El equipo N°11 es un equipo formado por shinobi de Konoha y de las aldeas Subordinadas de la misma como muestra de mutuo respeto, es un equipo prototipo que busca mejorar la relación entre las aldeas.

Nombre: Hyūga Hakurei

Basado: Nada en particular, el equipo necesitaba un sensei y decidí darle uno a la altura.

Descripción: Hombre, Jōnin y ex-ANBU, fue subordinado de Kakashi durante su estadía en ANBU, no congenian pero se respetan y reconocen mutuamente sus habilidades

Nombre: Sumaru

Descripción: Hombre, shinobi de la aldea aliada de Hoshigakure no sato

Aparición: relleno Naruto episodio 178-183.

Nombre: Tenro Ryuka

Descripción: mujer, Kunoichi de Yumegakure no sato

Aparición: videojuego Naruto Shippuden Kizuna Drive.

El equipo N°0 es un equipo formado por ninjas que incapaces de cumplir con los requisitos del entrenamiento estándar de la academia pero que poseen potencial, fue inspirado en el hecho de que Gai tomo a Lee como discípulo, también es un único equipo experimental.

Nombre: Kurama Yakumo

Descripción: Mujer, heredera principal del Clan Kurama, especialista en genjutsu.

Aparición: Naruto relleno 203-207.

Nombre: Reiji.

Basado: Tsukiyomi Ikuto (Shugo chara)

Descripción: Hombre, despreocupado y calmado, especialista en defensa y ataques furtivos.

Nombre: Byakki

Basado: En la leyenda japonesa del Byakki el cual era el único Oni blanco sin cuernos.

Características: Hombre, personalidad seria y respetuosa, utiliza un uniforme totalmente blanco de piernas y mangas anchas que ocultan sus manos denudas y sus pies descalzos.


End file.
